A Captain Named Capitaine
by EFNT
Summary: Follows the story of young woman who lives through the events of the game Star Trek Online
1. Chapter 1: Pardon My French

Chapter 01: Pardon My French, Part 1

Everything looked blurry, *felt* blurry too. There were many loud noises, shrieks of fear, laughs of joy, and many that blurred into one long togetherness. The ground was shaking and the lights were dim and flickering. Through windows into strange places it could be seen that something big was happening. Sparks occasionally flew across and bright lines jumped across in many directions. People and creatures and machines ran back and forth from out of view to off in the distance, each trying to have something else someway different.

Then it all stopped.

Being without sight, hearing, or sensation. It was more than all silent and quiet, it was empty. The emptiness had no hollow or fulfilled feeling, it simply was there and everywhere at once. The feeling was not alone of itself, but was the result of everything without it; a fulfilling emptiness or a bright darkness, the feeling contradicted itself yet was its own solution. It didn't seem to last long, everything suddenly faded to a haze and lifted rapidly.

But this time, it actually was quiet, very quiet, where only a soft hum and a low murmur of chatting could be heard. A young girl, barely a teenager, exhaled quietly and opened her eyes. Blinded by the ambient light and strange air, she squinted her eyes and struggled to breath. More or less awake, she still felt strange, she rolled on her bed, and swung her feet over the side. But she couldn't, her body was very weak, and she could barely move. Again she tried, but her feeble body only trembled at her attempts.

Relaxing her neck, and putting her head down she glanced around, feeling the need to not wanting to draw attention to herself. She found herself wearing a soft white gown and lying in a rather stiff bed. After quite some time, a young woman passed by wearing a white cloak and happened to look by, seeming surprised as their eyes met. She walked closer with a small smile on her face, helping to sit the young girl up.

The woman was saying somethings in an incomprehensible language, but the girl simply looked back at her with a blank expression. The woman quickly drew attention, drawing over another, much older than herself. The older man wore a black-ish uniform compared to her white-ish one. The man spoke, still sounding like gibberish and he paused for a couple moments, expecting a response. The woman in the white stood silent, looking back and forth between the man and the girl.

After several minutes of nothing but silence, the man turned to the woman, asking something in question while gesturing to the girl. A couple more exchanges and the woman gently helped the girl onto her back and placed a device on either sides of her head. Again, she tried talking to her, but neither seemed to understand the other and her situation. After leaving the devices, the girl was left alone to herself, with the woman quietly in the back looking onto a screen.

After some quiet, the girl was woken from her rest by the woman, who again was accompanied by the man and another wearing something big. Some staring and silence followed, where the girl looked back and forth, realizing the devices on her head were gone. Before she could give any thought to how or why they were gone, the other man motioned to the other with a little shove. Staring with a friendly expression on his face, the man repeated slowly

"Can you understand me?"

A little surprised that she *could* understand him, the girl instinctively nodded in response. With a small smile, the man introduced himself as the Captain of the small exploration ship. He also introduced the woman as the Doctor and the other as Chief Engineer, who had helped bring her aboard the ship. After a very brief introduction the captain turned to the girl and asked,

"What is your name?"

The girl tilted her head quizzically, and stared back with a blank expression. Again the captain asked more directly,

"What is your name? Who are you?"

Narrowing her eyes in confusion, the girl looked to the doctor and then to the engineer, each of which looked back at her in silence. Trying to think and thinking hard, her eyes darted around as she struggled for an answer. The Engineer than spoke something that sounded like English, but wasn't understandable. Moving her feet to the edge and shifting her weight forward, the girl was moved off the bed to be taken to another. Initially falling to the floor, the Captain and Doctor gently helped her up. Struggling to stand, the girl put most of her weight on the Doctor who helped her towards the door. Moving her feet proved even more difficult, they were uncoordinated and she feebly stumbled her way to a turbo-lift accompanied by the Captain and the Engineer.

The trip to the turbo-lift took longer than it should have and seemed longer than it actually lasted. Eventually arriving, the turbo-lift opened into a large room.

"Do you recognize where we are?" the Captain asked, almost rhetorically. Still focusing on her feet, the Doctor helped her to the center of the room, where there was placed a stasis pod. Finally looking up, the girl froze as she stared at the pod, HER stasis pod.

The Engineer started speaking again, but she still couldn't understand him; she knew he *was* speaking but not *what* he was speaking. Fumbling her way with the doctor to the front side of the pod, she saw an assortment of letters. The pod was heavily worn with time and wear, and the only remaining letters were:

Ca .. p I .. t .. ai N .. E

Still staring and leaning on the Doctor, she looked at the Engineer, who only smiled and shrugged his eyebrows at her. Looking slowly to the Doctor, she spoke quietly, " 'Cap' ... 'ee' ... 't' ... 'awn' "

Smiling but confused, the Doctor looked quietly over, "What? I don't understand."

The young girl opened her mouth to speak again, but at that instant the turbo-lift doors behind her flew open.

"Captain! We've been ready to leave for a while now! We should do so, NOW."

The Captain let out an annoyed sigh and turned to walk towards the loud man coming from the turbo-lifts. Although they now spoke quietly, the girl could still hear them quite clearly.

"First, she may have some answers for us about this place. I asked you not to disturb her."

First responded, but not as quietly as the Captain, "How was I supposed she was over here?"

Sighing again, the Captain turned to the Engineer. "Help the Doctor with her, notify me of anything."

With that, the Engineer said some sort of acknowledgement, and the Captain walked to the turbo-lift with First, pausing at its open doors.

"First, I'll ask you again. Why are you so anxious to leave?"

"Captain, we've lost a good number of good people. And in quite horrible ways too! That should be reason enough to hurry it along, at least."

"Right, but I'd like to know why they died."

"I'd like to know too, but she might not be as friendly and innocent as she looks! Have you seen her bio-scans? She's practically an augment, no actually, shes *MORE* than an augment. She could probably kill any of us with a flick of her wrist!"

Now looking directly at the Captain, he spoke with a tone that completely summarized his paranoia and fear.

"She. Could. Be. A prisoner. A criminal!"

Swallowing upon hearing some real reason behind the First Officer's paranoia, "Post guards then, but I don't want her to feel in any danger. If she's as dangerous as you say, than take more than just physical precautions."

"Thank you, sir, I'll be careful."

"Good, I know I might seem a little naive at times, but this discovery, the data alone, I really feel like it could be something big. Something more important than to just a science's footnote."

As he stepped out of the turbo-lift, the First Officer turned towards the armory, eager to plan out the possibilities. Walking towards the bridge, the Captain's commbadge chirped, "Doctor to Captain."

"Captain responding, Doctor, what is it?"

"I'm sure now that the girl can't understand the Chief. She's still pretty quiet but says her name is 'Capitaine'. She doesn't seem to even recognize the pod, yet alone know anything about it. I'm taking her to guest quarters. You can meet us there if you'd like."

"Maybe later. You're making good progress, Doctor. Captain, out."

Smiling at that last remark, " ... can't understand the Chief." he chuckled to himself as he continued down the hallway.

Stumbling and tripping down the corridors brought a lot of attention from passerbys. Although the Doctor was with her, it didn't help alleviate that uncomfortable feeling. Walking a while and passing a bunch of people in matching uniforms, the Doctor brought her into a room.

"Alright, Capitiane, this is going to be your room. This is where you'll stay until we get back to space dock."

While being walked over to the bed, Capitiane's attention was all around her. The room was a decent size, much bigger than that small stasis pod. There was a small siting area with padded chairs, a table, and a nice window. There was a bed much more comfortably sized than the one she woke up on, it was across from a small being placed on the bed, the Doctor introduced the room's replicators, light functions, and amenities.

"... aside from that, we should probably get you more familiar with walking to and about! I'll have some supports and braces brought in, in a little while. Would you like something to eat, or maybe drink?"

Being met with nothing but a silent stare, the Doctor turned and pointed, "The replicator can create almost anything you can think of to eat. Just tell it what you want, and it'll try its best. ... If you need something, use the comm system on the wall."

After several silent moments, the Doctor stood up and walked through the doors. Still unable to effectively walk, stand, or even crawl, Capitaine didn't really know what to do. Lying back on the bed, she tried to think of the time before she had woken up. Deep in thought but finding nothing, not even emptiness, she was interrupted when the door chimed a small noise. Entered in two young men in white uniforms holding some small equipment pieces.

"'Cay-tian', it is? The Doctor sent us with this, it should help you walk about until your body's ready."

Struggling to sit up, they helped her onto her back and attached several braces and sensors around her knees, hips, back, and leading up to her neck. Explaining what they were doing the whole time, the two left as soon as they were finished, leaving Capitaine again in the stillness of the room.

Not quite sure what this all was that was now wrapped up and around her. Capitaine again tried to stand up, but to no avail. A second and a third try still had no success. Frustrated, she laid back in bed, struggling to pull herself up to a pillow and around the sheets. Not quite understanding how to adjust the room, Capitaine managed to pull up a blanket, covering herself from the small chill and the lights of the room. The bed was much more comfortable than those cold, stiff things in the medical room. Quickly losing herself to the soft bed, warm blankets, and the apparent darkness covering her eyes, Capitaine realized something. Her arms were able to adjust herself in the bed, coherently and without trembling; maybe these things attached to her were doing something after all!

There was darkness and light all about. They flowed and reacted as if they were two separate fluids, mixing to a shadow or as if flowing through a stream. Feeling them flow across her skin or between her fingers brought a strange sensation, like that of confusion or confidence. Her sight was dependent on something else, seeing beyond her eyes and witnessing it all flowing and mingling together ... it began to fade, like a distant memory, but ...

Abruptly ending what could be considered her second actual dream, Capitaine's eyes blinked open, alert and expecting. Remembering where she was and slowly sitting up, she took a moment to notice that nothing had changed.

Almost dismissing her arousal as nothing, a chime came from the door way, immediately drawing all of her attention. Deciding to go and investigate, she found that her body was able to move and coordinate well enough to not fall over, although she still had to give it considerable thought. Trying to walk but still shaking and hobbling, she had to crawl to the door, then suddenly remembering the Doctor never explained how to open it.

Again the door chimed, and the first thing she could think of was to knock on her side of the door. With seemingly no result, she pressed every button and every combination on the panel until the door slid open. There stood a tall young woman, smiling with a white uniform similar to the Doctor's.

"Oh good! You're up. ... uhhh, sorry, but, the Doctor's busy, and uhhh, ... the Captain wanted to make sure you're adjusting okay. Sorry 'bout waking ya', but you're hungry?" Looking in, she saw a rustled bed but otherwise an untouched room.

"Would ya' like to go to, maybe, the mess hall, and, maybe, get something to eat? Afterwards, the uhh, ... First Officer would like to show you somethings in the holodeck."

Friendly, energetic, but a little impatient, the young woman stood at the doorway looking around, glancing at Capitaine, expecting an answer. Glancing down, she remembered she was still wearing the white gown from yesterday. Wanting to, perhaps, find an actual outfit or at least some shoes, Capitaine stepped back in the room and answered the woman with a small series of glances. Confusing the woman, but after a shy gesture to her feet, she understood.

"First Officer! Are you here, sir? Hello!?"

From a distance he spoke up "I'm over here! Thanks for bringing her."

"It was no problem, sir, got 'er some new shoes and some new clothes and a small meal, err a *big* meal; she was hungry. ... and I would be too after being in stasis."

Controlling herself, the woman cleared her throat and with a small nod, turned and left the holodeck. Looking over to the First Officer, Capitiane knew she was alone with him in this strange room. As the environment faded, he walked to within several meters of her and introduced himself.

"'Capitaine', is it? I am the First Officer, do you know where you are?"

Briefly looking around but generally shaking her head, she was unsure of what he actually meant.

"This room is called a holodeck; simply, it can create anything and everything. Sort of like the replicators you used for lunch. But these create interactable objects."

With his last statement, he paused, looking intently at Capitaine.

"Computer, create a standard softball"

With a sudden, small hum a white and red softball appeared in the First's right hand.

"Here Capitaine, catch."

Somewhat calmly, he suddenly spun about, hurling the softball towards Capitaine. Reflexively, she turned out of the way but fell to the ground. Looking up at the First, confused and shocked, she slowly helped herself up and looked towards him, expecting an answer. Standing over her with another softball in his hand, "You react quickly, glad to know you are aware of whats going on."

Capitaine glanced as she noticed his hand suddenly clenched on the ball, and bolted out of the way as she heard the rushing air of another softball being launched towards her. Although not as reactive as from the first softball, this ball hit her shoulder and with surprising force.

Getting up but sitting on the ground, she glared at the First, who looked on with a still expression. Suddenly creating a bagful of more softballs, he hurled each in quick succession.

Some weren't aimed directly at her, but most caused her to twitch then roll herself on the ground in order to avoid them. With the last two softballs, he paused causing her to pause as well, be he threw those at her simultaneously, both hit, causing her body to jitter.

Now covering her head and peeping out from between her arms, Capitaine saw he didn't have any more and had his arms folded behind his back. Cautiously standing up, Capitaine didn't take her eyes off him as she stood up and straightened her hair and shirt. Flinching as he outstretched his arm, Capitaine slowly took it as she shook his hand lightly. In a cheerful voice he explained himself,

"Sorry about that, but your spatial awareness seems to be as good as your reflexes, but you seem to overdo it a bit, then compensate a bit too much. Normally I wouldn't do that, but I also wanted to see if your emotions effected anything."

He paused a bit, telling Capitaine to let go of his hand. As the two headed out of the holodeck, he finished his thought,

" ... I did have some doubts about you, but you seem to be alright. Well off, once we talk to the Captain you should get the Doctor to heal those for you."

He gestured to several bruises about her face and body, before motioning her to follow him. As the two stepped out of the holodeck, Capitaine paused, not knowing where to go. The First turned around, causing Capitaine to flinch slightly, he chuckled slightly and continued walking.

Knowing he didn't have anything to throw at her, the flinch was more subconscious than a logical decision. Capitaine followed him several paces behind, still a little frightened that he might have something hidden to throw at her. She didn't know the ship very well, so she had to keep close behind him.

Capitaine knew that the ship was headed to Sol for repairs, she wondered what is was like and whether that is where she was headed too? Walking to the turbo-lift she passed several crewman, who smiled or waved at her, she didn't know them but she recognized them as a friendly face. She didn't know many people on this small ship; although they didn't tell her specifically, she knew they wouldn't like it if she wandered around freely.

As the turbo-lift opened into the bridge, the First Officer led her up to the Captain, who sat looking the stars rush by on the view screen. He turned a smiled with a friendly face at the two of them.

"Ahh, First! Thank you for bringing her up. I'm sure you have a better ... feeling for ... her ... now ... "

The Captain's expression immediately dropping as he saw she was covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes.

"First! What happened? ... To her."

The First chuckled silently as he turned and headed back down the turbo-lift. "She'll be fine. I'm not too worried anymore."

"What happened? Are *you* alright?"

Not sure how to describe what happened, Capitaine made a spherical shape with her fingers than directed her attention at the First, who had thrown them at her. Getting the idea, he sighed a deep sigh, the Captain turned back to her, looking worried but friendly, gently taking her along as he showed her the bridge. He spoke cheerfully but almost condescendingly, yet Capitaine knew he was at least four times her age, and herself, without a family, real name, or even a history of any sort; how else was she supposed to be addressed?

Telling an officer to bring up the viewscreen, a picture of a planet showed up. Thinking that was Sol III, the Captain confirmed as he spoke to her again,

"That's Earth, I haven't seen her in months. It'll be great to be back home, even if just for a little while."

As Capitaine was looking at the viewscreen, the planet was a beautiful planet, the clouds, the oceans, the land, and all the lights and orbitals surrounding it. Being told it was it was a Class M planet, yet it seemed different than all the others she had seen while browsing the database. Compared to hundreds of other Class M planets, it seemed familiar, and seeing it on a view screen only intensified that feeling of familiarity.

"As good as it'll be to get home, I'm afraid this is also where we'll part company. I've talked to Starfleet and they've given me two options for you. You're being given a unique opportunity, you'll be assigned to a nearby schooling system, either Starfleet sponsored or publicly funded; both'll give you all the opportunities growing up that you wouldn't have staying here. The Starfleet one will be more of a boarding school, while the public school will be more *personally* oriented."

Confused at his wording, Capitaine looked up at him, interrupting his explanation. Taking a moment to figure her question, the Captain further explained, "Starfleet will have you on track for the academy, while the public school will have you better prepared for civilian life. But either way, Starfleet will have someone checkup on you regularly, they're just as curious about you as we are."

Still trying to grasp the question itself, Capitaine, turned her eyes back towards the viewscreen, not sure of what to say or how to react. Handing her a PADD, Capitaine was silent, hesitating to take it. The PADD contained a detailed review and descriptions of her two choices; eager to read it, the Captain first took her to Sick Bay. Greeted by the Doctor, she seemed surprised and deeply concerned at what had transpired.

"Most bruises seemed to be alright, its only been about half-an-hour but these have progressed and healed as if they were caused a couple days ago."

"What do mean, Doctor?"

"Well, its as if her strength, isn't the only thing that's been increased."

Almost entirely focused on reading through the PADD, Captaine hadn't paid much attention to the entire conversation, but the Doctor treated the bruises and released her back with the Captain to her quarters. Giving him a subtle bow, Capitaine didn't pay much attention as she walked to the turbo-lifts. Still not knowing the ship, she stood in the turbo-lift trying to remember where her quarters were, it took almost ten minutes until someone else sent her along the right way. Glancing at her arm, she took note that the bruises were completely gone, no more soreness, colored marks, or any indication it was ever there.

...

Within several hours Capitaine had decided more than just her immediate future but her career a well. Although a the public school would present more options, the Starfleet school would have a higher chance of being accepted into the Academy. Going through several tests of the fourth year cadets, Capitaine found she had a greater interest and understanding for engineering and possibly tactics. Before she could read deeper into all of her options, the door chime rang and the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Capitaine! I just came to make sure you had everything to get ready to leave."

Quietly responding "Hello" Capitaine sat up on her bed, holding her only possession, the PADD. The doctor sat at the foot of the bed, speaking enthusiastically,

"The Captain informed me of your choices, I know its really early for you to have decided. I'm sorry you don't have more time with us, but they'll treat you very well once we get to spacedock."

Before the doctor could elaborate further, Capitaine handed her the PADD with her decision as well as her intended choices for the future.

"My! That's quite a vision you have. I wish I could say that I was that confident when I was your age."

Handing back the PADD, impressed, the doctor paused as she stood up, smiling cheerfully as she proceeded to leave the room.

"You have about half-an-hour before the ship docks, I know you don't have much of anything to pack, but meet us down by the airlock by then."

Nodding her head in confirmation, Capitaine watched as the doctor left the room before returning to her thoughts.

...

The airlock doors opened with a rush of air and a slight change in pressure, all of the others waiting with her didn't seem to notice it. She watched as the Captain and First Officer walked out first, followed by a bunch of crewmen. Capitaine walked out with the doctor, following her as she carried two large bags of medical things. As she entered the shipyard, Capitaine instantly noticed everything was different, the walls, ceiling, floors, people, and the overall ambiance.

Three people were waiting for them, each wearing a matching uniform. The doctor introduced them as being either representatives of the boarding school. The doctor and Capitaine each gave the other a simple hug as they said a simple goodbye, and while they both walked towards the shuttle bays Capitaine got a on a different shuttle from the doctor.

One of the three introduced herself as being the resident assistant for where Capitaine would be staying. She was very friendly and very talkative, pointing out many things to Capitaine that were obvious to both of them, but Capitaine let her keep talking seeing that she enjoyed introducing all this to her.

The other two of them were one of the chairs to the school and the school counselor that would have responsibility of herself, overall they were quiet but occasionally smiled when Capitaine made eye contact with them. Both of them were reading something on their PADDs, Capitaine caught a glance of one them and saw a picture of herself; she knew now that she wasn't the only one who 'couldn't be given more time'.

The shuttle ride to the school was a direct flight, but passed Earth Space Dock as well as several other satellites before heading directly to the school. The Resident Assistant was obviously the youngest of the three, both physically and mentally. Among the first things she noticed was Capitaine's blue hair, more curious than surprised that it was naturally blue.

The Counselor didn't have any questions, but spent most of the time reading her PADD, she asked a couple questions to the Chair, which Capitaine could hear. Her questions were more of statments than questions but still required a response. The Chair didn't speak except to respond, but would glance at her when reading his PADD. As they landed, Capitaine followed the assistant out and took a long view of where she now was. The sun was bright and there was a chill in the breeze that blew across her face.

Before she was pulled off and away by the RA, the Counselor reminded Capitaine that they would be having regular meetings for the rest of the year. The RA led Capitaine by the hand through the campus, which wasn't very large but had a beautiful view of the city. It was a weekend, so there wasn't much activity; most other students were away or in their rooms.

Arriving at her room, the RA presented her with a keycard, explaining that it will allow her access to the room as well as facilities and services across campus. As well as minor things like GPS tracking, biometrics, and business marketing services. On the outside, the card was plain and simple, having the school's name and contact, and at the top had her name engraved: "Capitaine".

Knocking loudly at first, the RA then immediately unlocked the room with her card, throwing open the door as she yelled inwards, "STUDENT ELISA FLORES! YOU THERE?!"

Stepping back into the hallway, the RA repeated herself louder, ensuring the whole hallway heard. About to give up and usher Capitaine into the room, there then came an obviously-heard series of rummaging and rushing from the end of the hallway. A *very long* hallway, but girl could be seen with frazzled hair and clenching a soggy towel to herself, trailing a path of soapy water to the room.

"WHAT DO *YOU* WANT NOW!?" she screamed back, more than obviously upset; Capitaine felt the need to hide herself, but couldn't articulate that into something to acutally retreat from the shouting. Listening to the two, it was like nothing Capitaine had experienced yet, it wasboth friendly and very-much-not at the same time. Flores sprinted up and stopped short inches from Capitaine's face, causing her to reflexively jump back, but the RA seemed used to this and simply giggled at the two of them. Flores's eyes emblazoned with anger, they darted back and forth between Capitaine and the RA.

"Student Flores! Nice of you to finally notice *her* rather than *me*!"

"No 'duh'! Is it time for another of my *random* 'room inspections' ? So, who is *this* ? Do you need an accomplice now?"

"Flores ... *this* is Student Capitaine, she is your new roommate. The school's Dean, Chair, and a whole bunch of others expect you to respect her. So, please treat her well, shes very, *very* new."

" ... And they picked *me* because *I* am your favorite?"

"You'd like that, huh, Flores? But no, besides, out of the assignment rosters, your room was chosen randomly, ... so its nothing personal."

Shooting another angry glance at the RA, Flores looked over Capitaine, soon smiling and apologizing, but making sure to take a fewinsulting jabs at the RA first. Flores was about Capitaine's height, if a little taller; she had dark green eyes with neck-length hair that was a dark reddish color. Still upset at having been interrupted, she twirled back around, flicking water onto them with her frazzled hair.

"Sorry, 'bout that, I'll be back, make yourself at home and get comfortable and I *will* be back to say 'hi'."

"... And to you, R-ass, I was supposed to be told of this! I signed the same papers you did, and you're doing kinda terribly at it."

Promptly rushing along the same watery trail she arrived in, Flores headed back towards the showers.

"'Captain', is it? *Pardon my French*, but is your family french to name you that?"

Settling herself down, she let her moist hair down as she relaxed herself on the bed, still staring at Capitaine. Elisa looked curiously at her, wanting to ask so many more questions, but not wanting to overwhelm her new roommate.

"Uhh ... mmm ... no, its 'Capitaine'." Unsure of what say or how to react, the few social skills Capitaine had picked up were less social and more formal. Aside from *how* to react, Capitaine didn't know what to do with herself; whether that be physically positioning or mentally conversing.

"I thought 'capitaine' means 'captain' in French, maybe I'm not thinking right. Well, ... she said you were '*very* new', what did she mean? Where're you from?"

Repeating Flores's last half of those few sentences back to her had the same effect, Capitaine and Flores now both sat on their bunks, the two confused at each other.

"Oohhh-kay, ... I like your hair, blue is a nice color for you, matches your eyes; all'a us aren't allowed colors and tattoos of the such, so ... it must be naturally like that?"

Somewhat understanding, Capitaine answered a simple "Yes.", not knowing it did nothing to further the conversation or completely answer the question. Taking a simpler approach to her new roommate, Flores sat herself up, sitting in a matching stance as Capitaine was.

"Are you human?"

"Yes."

"Completely?"

"Yes."

" ... You're parents, what did they do?"

"'do'?"

"My father is a physics teacher, mommy is a tactics lieutenant; your's?"

" ... I ... do not know ... "

Hesitating before responding, Flores tried to think of another subject to change to. All the while, Capitane stared at her, a blank expression on her face.

"Its not very often there's a new roommate part-way through the year. But I lost two of mine, so its just been me and Frankie, until you came along."

"Sorry."

"What? No, don't be. It'll be nice to have another roomie than just Frankie. Have you met her?"

"No."

"So, she'll be back after the weekend, but she's a little irritable and withdrawn. Want to know what happened to the other two?"

"... Okay."

"They *fell in love* with each other and left. No jobs, no money, they just up'ed and left'ed; I got a copy of the school report, officially they 'eloped' or somethin' stupid. Rest assured, I'm never doing that! My career comes before *fallin' in love* or whatever they did with each other."

Digging through a cabinet of papers, Flores handed Capitaine the report, the conversation quickly ended as Capitaine's attention shifted and Flores started searching for something to wear.

"Would you like to get some lunch, I think I know a nice quiet cafe if you don't like the cafeteria."

" 'Cafe' ... or ... cafe-teria?"

"How'bout this then, good food, now. Then next time, *school* food?"

" ... Okay, Flores?"

"Great! And you call me 'Elisa', no need for that 'Student Flores' crap."

" 'Elisa' ?"

"You got it."

Still looking at Elisa, she had now dressed herself; Capitaine still sat on her bed still dressed, haven't even removed her shoes since she arrived.

"You're awfully quiet and cute too, I like that. ... They must have thought so too, to let you in this late in the semester."

" 'Semester' ?"

"Uuhhmm ... its how the school year is divided: two semesters, each a few months."

"I'm 'late' in the semester?"

"Well, *yeah*. We started several weeks ago, We've already finished two topics."

"Oh, can I see?"

" ... okay, roomie, lets go get some lunch first. I'm hungry!"

" 'Roomie' ?"

\- END OF CHAPTER -


	2. Chapter 2: Pardon My French, Part 2

Chapter 02: Pardon My French, Part 2

"Guess who I'm rooming with this year!"

"I haven't even checked my own yet. Who'd you get?"

"You, roommie! Another year with my bestest bud. Cadets Capitaine and Flores: another year at the Starfleet Academy for learnings and shenanigans!"

Returning Elisa's hug, Capitaine wasn't sure if she was excited or disappointed; sure they had agreed upon it, and sure they've been friends for several years now, but Capitaine was curious about observing other personalities on a daily basis. However in the meantime, Elisa was her best friend too, and she couldn't yet think of life without her.

"Any idea how Frankie's doing? We haven't heard from her all summer?"

"She has alotta stuff going on, she needs to work that out! We're sophomore cadets now! I'd rather not have 'freshman-level' drama."

Laughing along with Elisa, Capitaine knew Frankie was troubled, as usual, there was nothing she could do about that. But hearing Frankie rant about everything always helped her to understand others better too.

"Where's your stuff? My stuffs already up and unpacked."

"Already?"

"I got the *inside tip* that we were approved to be roomies. So I unpacked early."

"Guess you picked the better bed?" Capitaine looked over at Elisa, smiling humorously

"We'll see about that, I'll meet you down by Club 602, couple drinks I want to try out!"

"Its not even lunch time, I don't want to carry you to bed drunk."

"You know we're not allowed to drink." Elisa restated sarcastically. "I wanna see whose new and if they've got any new mixes."

Trotting off, Capitaine was left to retrieve her suitcase, backpack, and collection of small boxes as she headed to the dormitories.

"Capitaine?"

Hearing her name, Capitaine stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around as not to drop anything. Not sure what to expect, Capitaine saw a Bolian wearing a yellow cadet's uniform running up to her.

"Okay, so that *is* you! ... We had a class last year, but it took alittle for me to register your name with *you*. My name is Zarva; according to the rosters, we have two engineering classes together!"

Shaking her hand, Capitaine did recognize Zarva, but likewise, hadn't matched a name with a face.

"Need some help with your bags? Apparently, my roommate left to go clubbing at 602 and left me to unpack alone. Unlike those red-shirts, we yellow-shirts gotta stick together!"

Smiling, Zarva gestured to the armful of small boxes that Capitaine was carrying. Handing over a single box, Zarva looked disappointed but changed as she almost fell to her knees. Struggling under the weight, Zarva gasped each movement as she slowly came to her feet, each step requiring a great deal of balance and effort.

"You're a lot stronger than you look, you hold all of *that* with one hand? I can barely hold *one* with *both hands*!"

Turing a corner, Zarva ran straight into a Vulcan; both collapsed to the ground, the small box fall straight onto the Vulcan, knocking her breath out. Being pinned to the ground by the small box, the Vulcan painstakingly pushed it off her chest to the ground; the box fell less than a foot but landed with a thump on the floor. The Vulcan was surprised but displayed next to nothing. She too struggled, but helped Zarva to place it neatly off to the side of the hallway.

"This is your's, cadet?" she plainly asked Zarva.

"Sorry, ma'am. I was helping a friend, they're heavier than they appear."

"Indeed. ... May I help you two,

You're companion seems to be struggling to do so."

"No complaint here! I'll carry one and you can carry a second."

Not wanting to involve someone else, Capitaine casually reached over and selected a relatively lighter box from her armful, giving it gently and letting go lightly into the Vulcan's hands.

"Fascinating. Your physique hides a great deal of physical capacity."

Trying to be humble, Capitaine lightly smiled as she held up her boxes, appearing effortlessly, "I'm sorry too, I should have had Zarva lead the way instead."

"Indeed. You are 'Capitaine', correct?"

"Yes. Do you know me too?"

" 'Know' you, no; 'recognize' you, yes. Both of us are only second-year cadets, but I've heard interesting things about you."

"'Interesting' as in *good* or *bad*"? Capitaine shifted her attention, wanting to hear what others besides Elisa or Frankie thought of her. Looking at the Vulcan, she was light skinned with long black hair, her cadet uniform showed she was of a science's career. Capitaine hadn't seen her before, but hadn't thought to notice her if she had; regardless she was still interested in hearing what she had to say.

"I believe it is 'good', but that is your decision ... "

"We're heading the 602 after this, care to join Capitaine and me?"

"Apologies, I'm currently preoccupied at the moment, so another time perhaps?"

"Another time."

"My dormitory room is a couple floors above, I am here only helping another and I'm still occupied with that. We will see eachother again, Capitaine, my name is T'Vrell."

Capitaine wished Zarva hadn't interrupted T'Vrell but as she nodded to depart, T'Vrell turned and quickly walked down the hallway back towards the elevators, leaving Capitaine and Zarva with their baggage.

"She seems nice. What *do* other people say about me?"

Giggling, Zarva nudged Capitaine as they switched carrying baggage, "First of all, Vulcans don't *do* nice, you should know that. Second, I got better to do than gossip. Most of the things I've heard is thinking your hair would match a science's blue instead."

Club 602 was crowded but wasn't busy.

Many people wore cadet uniforms, but many also wore civilian or on-duty uniforms too. Being able to hear most, if not all, the conversations, Capitaine took several moments to focus on each voice, trying to find Elisa's voice or anyone's she knew. Having closed her eyes to listen, when hearing Anne's voice she opened her eyes, but was shocked when finding Zarva standing curiously in front of her.

"You kinda stopped for abou'ta minute, missing something?"

Capitaine smiled to shrug off her embarrasment, "Just listening, trying to find my roommate."

"Oh, well, ... mine's not here; shes a senior, Packled, tall hair, couldn't miss her if you wanted. She probably grabbed a drink then went off-campus. Find your's?"

"That's her over there." moving towards a table next to the bar, Elisa was sitting along with a few half-filled cups and glasses. Anne was with her, holding another cup of something fizzling; Anne Potter was a another tactical cadet, much like Elisa but she had lighter skin and shorter red hair. Granted they weren't as close friends, Anne's personality seemed less direct and more cynical.

"Capitaine! Over here!" Elisa waved her half-full cup about, Capitaine could see the thick pink drink sloshing.

"Anne, good to see you made it to the second year too."

"Hey, of course I did, Capitaine. Good to see you too. Join us for a drink?"

"Nice to meet you two! I'm Zarva, by the way." interjecting and putting her hand on Capitaine's shoulder, Zarva lurched herself into the conversation. Chuckling at her new friend's insistence, Capitaine did her best to reintroduced Zarva.

After a several tastings of bubbling, sweet, sour, or crunchy drinks, Capitaine was ready to return and finish unpacking. Elisa, on the other hand, was starting to come down off a sugar rush, but wanted to keep it up and going in full company of the public. Capitaine wasn't much of a drinker, her favorite was a somewhat childish drink of hot chocolate, although hot or cold did depend on the weather. Anne and Zarva seemed to be enjoying themselves, listening to their stories and nonsense. Capitaine had learned much in the past couple years, but she still couldn't explain to herself or her counselor the troubles of simple social interaction. She was always told that it was because of her late introductions, but Capitaine knew she was a fast learner, she knew her handicap had long expired.

Boarding school was difficult, but she got along well-enough, almost solely due to Elisa and somewhat Frankie. The first year of the Academy was enjoyable, everybody else seemed to be in the same situation of social issues, making new friends and finding new circles. Elisa was always the more aggressive one, Capitaine depended on that for learning socially; she had the chance to observe someone who was by far more experienced and less withdrawn that she was. But that did come at a price, Capitaine was often the one to keep Elisa grounded in reality, sometimes sacrificing other social and academic opportunities. Despite their disagreements, the two of them seemed a perfect pair; Capitaine knew she would miss Elisa when they would graduate.

"I don't really like all this. The drinks, the attitude, the attention, the *attitude*; I'm not ready for this *and* I don't really want to be."

Capitaine trailed Elisa by several steps, but not wanting to leave her friend alone completely. It was already halfway through the semester, and Elisa was well-off enough that she would be invited to night clubs and parties. Capitaine usually refused to go, but this time she had felt guilty about leaving Elisa alone and having to ask so many questions when Elisa would come back to the room, usually drunk or a parties-out mess.

"Capitaine, you trust me right? I think this'll be something good, we haven't gone to any parties together since boarding school."

Defeated at that point, Capitaine sighed loudly at Elisa, knowing she wanted to go see what this was all about. But on the surface as well as most the layers following: Capitaine did not want to go, at all. "I *do* trust you Elisa, stop bringing that up. But sometimes I think you're a little too over-enthusiastic where you shouldn't be."

"Urgh! Don't be like that, besides, your outfit still looks great. This night was meant to blow off some steam before midterms."

"Atleast you waited this long, but I don't have *that* kind of steam to blow off."

Becoming frustrated, Elisa took Capitaine by the shoulders, talking to her directly.

"Alright, *look*, I'll level with you, Capitaine ... we both know I've got some deep-rooted attention-*issues*, but you have them too, ... just on the opposite side of the mind. I think this'll be a good experience for you, it'll be an easy, safe place to *observe and listen*. If it makes you feel any better, I'll do all the talking and stay by your side, alright?"

Feeling a little better, Capitaine reluctantly agreed but knowing that she didn't had a choice anyways.

The club was busy but wasn't crowded. Staying within arms reach of Elisa, Capitaine worked her way through groups of people, politely trying to avoid attention. Coming through what was the fifth group, Capitaine was horrified to find that she'd lost Elisa; looking back and around, she didn't see her. Standing frozen with uncertainty in the middle of the club, the first thing Capitaine felt was familiar was seeing her former roommate, Frankie, who was returning to the bartender. Not having the greatest of respects for Frankie, she was still the only familiar person that she could find at the moment.

Sitting two chairs over, Capitaine sat still at attention, hoping to not stand out; as the bartender walked over, Frankie ordered some kind of wine, Capitaine however just ordered a hot chocolate. Frankie didn't seem to notice her or anybody else, she seemed caught up in the moment, enjoying the event as a whole, not anybody in particular. Relaxed that she at least had something to fidget in her fingers, Capitaine turned around in the bar stools, trying to figure out where Elisa went.

With the music, drinking, and dancing, Capitaine made eye contact with some people and she felt this wasn't a comfortable thing, making every effort to be more discreet. There was a group of guys who motioned to her but she politely waved them off, still trying to find her friend. After making her third scan of the area, Capitaine noticed a dark skinned man with very short, fuzzy hair started approaching her. Instinctively knowing he was walking towards her, she slowly spun around in her chair, refacing the bar; despite this, he still sat down next to her.

"Hey I'm Asher, Asher Moss. I've heard very unique things about you. Its 'Capitaine', right? You looked kind of lonely, mind if I get you a drink?"

"Yes, it is. Not lonely, I already have a drink." trying to be as nice as she could, Capitaine felt like she had seen and heard enough. She desperately wanted to leave, but also knew she would feel guilty if she did without Elisa.

"Is that hot chocolate? Maybe I could interest you in some spices or ales?"

"Yes, and I'm fine with this."

Seeing another approaching, Capitaine hoped Elisa would come back, she wanted to leave. He sat the opposite side, introducing himself as Anthony Wright, he said the same things as Asher but in the reverse order. A third and forth started walking over and Capitaine was debating whether to leave now or try to ignore all of them.

The other two stopped short and and grabbed Asher by the shoulder, "Asher, what are you doing, man! You got other things!"

Annoyed, he turned around to his friend, "Rosark, go back. I'm trying to be *polite*. ..."

Attracting the rest of the group, Capitaine felt she should leave this conversation to them, but couldn't without re-attracting their attention. Feeling more overwhelmed with each continuing sentence, directed at her or not, Capitaine was about to chug down her drink and wait outside.

"Hey! Back off! She's mine." Elisa boomed her voice and pushed her way through to Capitaine's side, defiantly inviting the group to leave. Capitaine watched as Elisa slapped Anthony on the back and the group joked him as they walked away. Making sure they walked back to their own scene, Elisa took a chair and ordered a tulaberry drink.

Overwhelmingly grateful to have her friend back, Capitaine wrapped herself around Elisa and buried her head in Elisa's cleavage. Shaking with relief, she squeezed Elisa tighter and tighter. Struggling to pull Capitaine off of her, Elisa made enough room to take a take a short breath before struggling against Capitaine's embrace.

"Can we go back to our room now?"

"Ffff-fine, fine, but first, let go and move your head, i think we talked about this before ... "

" 'Talked' about *what*? and where did you go? You disappeared from me!"

"Pull your face out, first! We're not like that! I don't want you giving others opinions that I don't want thought about us."

Innocently pulling her face out and straightening her hair, Capitaine then scooted a chair's distance away from Elisa as they recomposed her appearance and they resumed their conversation. The whole time, Elisa had a smirk on her face but Capitaine couldn't muster the strength to look Elisa or anybody else in the eye. She was still weary from the sudden and intense social experience and then from having to remember all these social etiquettes.

"S-sssorry, Elisa, I'm very sure that I think I know that I *really* want to go now ... "

"Already?! But we haven't even been here an hour yet!"

"Well, I want to go now, maybe, but ... "

Seeing somebody walking up, Capitaine and Elisa turned to a Benzite, one who didn't have a breather, he seemed a little hesitant.

"Sorry about my friends, they can be a little t-too forward at times. I-I'm Morek, I believe we have a class together so I h-hope theres no hard feelings."

Quickly turning and walking away, Capitaine didn't notice until afterwards that Elisa was glaring at him to leave.

"Another semester is now one semester less! Its Cadets Capitaine and Elisa, bestest friends forever. And I know we'll be fine, cause we've got each other to rant and relax on!"

Sighing loudly, Capitaine watched as Elisa cleared her desk by shoveling everything into a replicator recycling bag.

" ... Fresh start, Elisa? uhhh, ... we still have to *pass* each semester."

"Yeah! Don't'cha forget it too!"

Social confusion had become nothing unusual to Capitaine, despite having lived with Elisa's attitude for the past few years. Silently analyzing Elisa's comment, she sat on her bed re-calibrating her tricorder, the same one the doctor had given her years before.

"Capitaine, Ah'm heading down to un-replicate last semester's and to re-replicate some dinner. You coming with?"

Putting her tricorder on hold, Capitaine grabbed one of Elisa's recycle boxes and together they went down stairs. Because of her greater strength, Capitaine knew she held the heavier box but noticed that Elisa's was practically empty.

"How much stuff are you tossing?" she pried, curious to what Elisa was thinking.

"All of it. That's why its in the 'Recycle box'."

Noticing Elisa's generality, she tried asking again, more specifically, "I-I mean, what's in these boxes, they seem heavier than expected."

"Just the usual, roomie; its anything I don't need for next semester!"

Visually digging through the box, Capitaine stopped a hair's width from Elisa who had abruptly stopped in front of her.

"What's wrong, Elisa, you forget something?"

Peaking past Elisa's head, Capitaine saw Frankie approaching along with a tall light-brown furred Caitian. Knowing Elisa and Frankie had more than just creative differences, Capitaine saw this as time to practice her social leadership. Quickly rounding Elisa, she greeted Frankie enthusiastically, whose first reaction was to give her a hug, despite holding a heavy box.

"Capi! I'ven't seen you all semester. Where you been hiding from me?"

Before answering, Capitaine leaned to the side, giving Frankie direct eye contact with Elisa.

"We're roommates and shes been keeping me all too busy!"

"Ohhh, has she then ...

Is the pretty couple too busy for an old friend?"

Chuckling with Frankie, Capitaine didn't understand the turn this conversation had taken, but she could see a silent scowl developing Elisa's face. Capitaine had taken more than a year to understand the Elisa-Frankie relationship, but she *did* understand it. She enjoyed talking about it but knew very well that Elisa did not.

"Frankie, you know me better than that. ... Feel free to join us anytime; in fact, we're heading over after we recycle this."

"Awesome Capi, see you there, Ellie!"

As Frankie and her Caitian friend departed Elisa roughly grabbed Capitaine by the arm, insisting for an explanation.

"Why did you do that!?"

"I thought it'd be nice than to catch up with Frankie, and I think I recognize the Caitian too. What was his name again?"

"His name is Rraak; he's an operations cadet; same class as us."

Rounding a corner and turning back to Capitaine, Elisa quickly finished voicing her anger, "Frankie and I *do not* get along! We didn't in *boarding school* and we still don't *now*. Don't you remember any of that?"

Barely needing a moment to remember the disagreements and fights they all had as grade-schoolers, Capitaine explained she thought it would be a good 'try-again'. Elisa wasn't so enthusiastic about giving Frankie-and-herself so many chances, still insisting to cancel or bail on reconnecting with Frankie. Eventually Elisa stopped and agreed to stay and eat, but couldn't guarantee a 'peaceful meal'.

As dinner time soon came around, the two decided to wear a complementary style, Elisa picked out a tight dress and skirt and gave Capitaine a similar style but a longer full-length dress.

Elisa had picked a restaurant and Capitaine forwarded the address to Frankie, saying she'd meet them there. With their formal wear, the two of them gathered some attention walking from the dorms and across several blocks. This marked one of the first times Capitaine had dressed so with such formality outside a scheduled event, the attention was still uncomfortable but felt less hostile or condescending than she thought it meant. The restaurant was bustling with activity, but still had plenty of tables to choose from, Capitaine settled for a spot near the front windows. With one side facing a window, Elisa took her seat next to Capitaine, leaving the opposite booth empty for Frankie.

Frankie still arrived a little late, but that wasn't unexpected. Frankie was always full of life but sometimes a little unorganized. Capitaine waved her over, noticing Elisa was silent through the whole issue. Frankie wasn't wearing as much as they were, simply wearing her cadet jacket along with some colorful shorts.

"So you two are a *couple* now! I always thought I saw something cute about you two."

Caught unawares of *that* impression, Capitaine hastily stammered out that they were only friends, but not before Elisa wrapped her arm around Capitaine, planting an affectionate kiss on her cheek and letting out an agreeing hum of approval. Already becoming stressed by keeping up the conversation, Capitaine, slowly shrugged off Elisa and turned to face her, with an expression of betrayal and confusion.

Frankie didn't seem to notice the one-sidedness of the two's apparent romance, but still jested about how they got together and will be planning their Starfleet careers. For the most part, Capitaine expected Elisa to answer as she was the one responsible, yet she did nothing but act romantic: nuzzling, sharing food, calling 'sweethearts', and trying to share a kiss.

The food was good, as Elisa had explained beforehand, Frankie ordered a number of appetizers, basically snacking while holding a conversation. Elisa was normally the talkative one but this time acted strangely, she was rather quiet while Capitaine was forced to do the conversing. She took food on and off of Capitaine's plate and even told the waiter they'd share a bottle of wine. Towards the end, Elisa dozed off onto Capitaine's shoulder, having to keep her upright lest she fall on to her lap. As their *date* ended, Elisa was sleepily tired, her walk was slow and Capitaine had to hold her up all the way to the Academy grounds, where they parted company with Frankie.

Once inside their dormitories, Elisa perked up, struggling to keep herself from laughing at the whole event.

"*You* should have *SEEN* your face! I wish I took a picture of that! You were absolutely precious!"

Now having to support her shortness of breath from laughter and not feigned-exhaustion, Capitaine walked Elisa up to their quarters. Leaping to her bed and changing her clothes, Elisa faced Capitaine with a teasing attitude "Darling, can you fetch me my nightwear? They're in the bottom drawer, off to the right."

"Is that the right one, *sweetheart*?"

Grabbing random handfuls of clothes from the bottom drawer, Capitaine chucked them at Elisa, almost knocking her off the bed. Regaining her breath, Elisa lied on her stomach, watching Capitaine washing up and getting ready to sleep.

"You've been watching me since we got back. You weren't serious about *us*, were you?"

"NOOooo, of course not. ... But ah've been trying to think want kind of man would go well with you."

"Not exactly something on my mind, or a kind of thing I have time for right now"

"*Oh right*, you have to graduate first and make your namesake or whatever. But tonight was fun, and I think you *need* some guy to keep your life that way."

Jumping down to her bed and turning off the lights, Capitaine kept her eyes open, turning to look across the room. "Are you *still admiring* me?"

"Not at the moment." Elisa replied accompanied by some laughing and shuffling in bed.

"Before you doze off; *WHY* again did you do that to me?!"

"It was *fun* and I was actually playing with Frankie, not so much you; she seems to like you for some reason."

"Well, *I* don't pretend to be someone's girlfriend."

"Oh, don't be like that; I'll tell you ahead of time, how'bout that?"

"No. Not again, if you pull that act again, I'm not playing along!"

"Where's the fun in that, *sweetheart*?"

The waves were warm and the wind was cool, typical of an extended weekend away from the city and into the watery wilderness. The waters were constantly beating, but were rather gentle; Capitaine had found a space where the tide was calm and merely lapped at the beach as she stood with her tricorder. Having almost a miniature laboratory attached to her hip holsters, Elisa had accompanied her to even-out the apparent lack of social imagery.

"Make yourself comfortable, Elisa. Except for my tricorder, everything I got is only what a student could afford."

"Well, I'm in no hurry, isn't it beautiful out here!"

Taking off her shirt and pants to reveal risque swimsuit she had replicated just for this weekend, Elisa paused halfway through, looking herself over.

"... I think I made this a size-or-two too small, but ... hey! ... you're covered up from socks to collars, aren't you at least going to get comfortable?."

Not pausing to look over before answering, Capitaine continued to take readings into her tricorder.

"I *am* comfortable, and anyways, my skin doesn't tan; I think we've been over this before."

"You could at least humor me with something appealing."

Knowing her friend would be bugging her for a while longer, Capitaine paused her readings as she headed back over to Elisa.

"You wanted me to wear a *shirt* the size of a PADD!"

"Well, yeah, ... I thought maybe this beach trip was supposed to be relaxful, not some extra credit assignment!"

"Its not ... "

"Oh, ... this a *regular* assignment?"

"Well, no ... "

" ... *why* am I not surprised, you're doing this for *fun*!"

Staring glumly at her overly-studious friend, Elisa settled down and started digging through the drinks and snacks, seeing if a boring afternoon could be made into an enjoyable one. It was only a satchel, but Elisa dug through it in hopes of some entertainment. On re-checking for at least the fourth time, Elisa found nothing alcoholic, phenomenal, or something to ease a day that would drag on for hours. Handling a container of fruit, Elisa sat munching and staring at the ocean and distant water-faring ships.

Walking off, it appeared to Capitaine that Elisa was now content and enjoying the beach on the weekend. Capitaine didn't quite know why she was doing what she was doing, but she had heard there were whales that often came by this area. She wanted to see one, or at least see through scanning equipment what one was composed of.

After two hours of only birds, small crustaceans, and the occasional fish, Capitaine turned and back tracked to where she last saw Elisa. Still scanning but now more focused on the scenery, Capitaine enjoyed this. The naturalistic feeling of the air, the critters in the background and on the beach, and all the other beach goers seemed to be wrapped up in their own lives. Coming back to Elisa, her skin was strange and when Capitaine touched it changed back to normal before turning an uncomfortable-looking color.

"Elisa! ... Elisa? ... Wake up!"

Groggy, hot, and itchy, Elisa sat up on the beach, not realizing she had dozed off, and without applying any radiation cream either.

"Capitaine? What time is it, how long have I been out?"

"I wandered about the beach a little bit, you were awake when I left, but I'd say at least six hours."

"SIX HOURS!? What could you have been doing for *six hours*!?"

"Sorry, just observing the little types of coastal life, didn't see the whales though."

"'Whales'? Oh, forgot those. ... Wow, am I sore'n scratchy ... "

"I don't think you applied any radiation cream, your body is redder than I've ever seen it."

Rubbing her eyes and glancing down, Elisa saw her entire body was gleaming a shade of red that it shouldn't. Having slept on her side, the left of her body was almost as red as her hair, yet the right was its normal shade.

"... and ... *and* with good reason! Capitaine, I'm blaming you for this! This weekend is already off to a bad start!"

"Elisa! I already packed up, we can go to a care station and get your skin fixed."

"'*Already* packed up', you mean you were watching me cook myself?!"

"Not *watching* but I figured ..."

"You *figured*?! ... Alright, y'know what, alright, lets get going before I get redder."

Looking somewhat like some type of poor political symbol or a botched paint job meant for animals, Elisa spent the return trip hiding behind Capitaine. Covering herself as best she could, every step caused a small tremor of pain from her hyper-sensitive skin and from her sweating body. The rest of the night didn't get much worse from there, the walk wasn't very far and Elisa didn't want to chance passing anyone she knew. The care station medics were more sympathetic than Elisa thought, but still let out a couple chuckles as they healed her skin to normal.

'Finals Week' was always a stressful time for everybody, both the students and the professors. The students had to try to maintain their grades or save them. While the professors had to put up with the sudden onslaught of desperate students and questions.

Capitaine had worked out her methods from back grade-school, studying wasn't something she did during the week before, it was almost a style of living. Elisa, on the other hand, crammed through everything and usually lived 'in the moment'. But nevertheless, they each picked up habits from the other, not all good and not all bad.

Capitaine and Elisa still depended on each other, a little more than usual too. Despite having been friends for almost six years, one still couldn't understand the other's methods and values. If it wasn't for Elisa, Capitaine would likely be stuggling with social etiquette; her academics needed no aid but her social life would be more than *just* lonely. On the flip side, Elisa would likely have had to repeat several classes, and she would not be alone in her shortcomings.

It was common for tightly knit social groups to crowd together during times of struggles, finals was a perfect example of such times. A group of about eight, sometimes leaving or coming depending on the time of day or time of the month, would usually pick a quiet cool spot within the Academy's library. Within the group, Capitaine, Elisa, Razkii, T'Vrell, and Zarva were often the core of the group with others coming as needed. Even over the years and within the confines of such a small group there existed social drama that Capitaine still couldn't quite grasp as of yet.

Because of Elisa, Capitaine did know was that T'Vrell and Elisa got along well enough, but not by very much; they might have only stayed close because of her. Often one would be condescending and other would be mocking, other than that their conversations would be kept to one syllable words. Usually seeing from a third person perspective, their personalities often clashed. The others would have their moments, but Elisa was often a force that kept others away or kept them within the group. Frankie, for instance, was strange; Elisa didn't think very highly of her and most of the group didn't either, she was loud, disrespectful, undisciplined, and often incompetent.

"Excuse me, Capitaine, can I speak with you?" glancing to Elisa, "Privately, I prefer."

Standing above Capitaine as she sat, T'Vrell looked eager and begging for a private talk, something Capitaine hadn't seen before in her Vulcan friend. Curious, Capitaine stood up and walked a distance with T'Vrell before speaking anything.

"Uhhmm, is something bothering you? Is it Elisa? ... again?"

"No, Capitaine, not in this instance. I want to ask your opinion, about one of my exam scores."

Knowing this wasn't something she actually had any thought about, Capitaine continued to look concerned as her friend had initiated.

"I have reviewed my notes and my texts, but do you believe I should try to retake my linguistics exam? I scored acceptably and we do have other preparations to make."

"Do they allow that? Uhmm ... "

"Recently, if I may admit, a long time friend was experiencing an out-of schedule pon farr. He choose me as his mate but at the time, I declined."

Still not quite understanding, Capitaine repeated T'Vrell's thoughts, " ... And you are feeling this is this affected you now?"

"You are correct, Capitaine. It is not something I usually consider, and it took me longer than I realized confirm that effect. But to point, I do value your advice despite our different professions, if I should reapply."

Excited that T'Vrell thought highly of her yet troubled by the magnitude this decision weighed, Capitaine stood still and silent for a moment.

On the table behind them, however, the conversation wasn't as serious and more light hearted, if not more prodding and friendly. Gossip wasn't common, but often times they couldn't help themselves, they group kept their friendship alive and invigorated in addition to their usual combinations of downsides and upsides.

"Hey Elisa, what do you think they're talking about over there?"

"What do I look like, a Vulcan?! How am I supposed to know what goes on in the Vulcan mind?"

"Well, ... you've known both of them longer than I have, and Capitaine looks awfully focused."

"Razkii, she *always* looks that focused, whether its helping us study or trying to relax at the bar."

Suddenly speaking was Zarva, whose interruption quickly got the entire group's attention, "Sorry to interrupt, ... again. Something troubling is going on with T'Vrell, I noticed her voice was actually showing *something*. Sooo, just let them work it out, all of us have our own worries."

" 'Something'?"

" 'Something' like an emotion."

"You don't think that Capitaine *and* T'Vrell are ... ?

" ... not *that* kind of 'something', just leave T'Vrell alone, Elisa."

The conversation quickly dwindling, with each opinion and comment, Capitaine soon returned, indicating that T'Vrell needed to be elsewhere. As time passed, the group's purpose was really only to help keep each other focused; everybody keeping everybody on track simply by their own presence. The loud, sudden drop of a box of PADDs shook the table, breaking everyone's focus and attracting the attention of the entire floor.

"CAPI! I thought I would find Ellie and the gang here!"

After a startled yelp, Capitaine repostured herself as she wanted the area to return to its quietness.

"Didn't mean to startle you guys, mind if I join you?"

"Does it matter what we say?" Elisa mumbled before nudging Capitaine.

"Hey, Capitaine, could you get me a raktajino, I need a strong pick-me-up to keep me from beatin' her ass."

"CAPI! You're getting Ellie some tea? Could I get one too!"

Elisa and Capitaine looked at Frankie, then to the rest of the group as they slowly chimed in for something to drink. Watching Capitaine neaten her space before going off to get everybody their drinks, Elisa turned suddenly to Frankie, glaring angrily.

"Why're *you* looking at me like that, Ellie?"

"Its 'Elisa', Frankie. And why are you here, exactly? I thought your exams were 'a-piece-of-cake'?"

"Well, ... yeah! I-I ... I-I-I a-actually just wanted to spend some time with you guys, my-my *friends*, before graduation."

Annoyed instead of angry, Elisa rolled her eyes as she made room for Frankie to sit. Seeing Elisa allowing Frankie to stay, the group opened up more to her, making chit-chat and sharing stories. Noticing Capitaine approaching with arms full of cups, Frankie was the first to jump up and run over to help.

"Here we go; El, one raktajino; Anne, a cola; Morek, some tea; ... "

"They know what they got, Frankie. Can I have my hot chocolate back?"

Timidly handing Capitaine her drink and placing the rest on the table's center, Frankie slowly sat back down in her seat. Conversation quickly died down as everybody refocused onto their studies. Everyone who wanted a drink picked theirs up, leaving one glass alone in the center.

"Is that for me, Capi?" Frankie hesitantly asked, not wanting to appear needy and entitled.

"Yes, the same as Elisa." Capitaine spoke without noticing Frankie's tone, although most of the group did. Not having much want or need to study, Frankie quickly reached out and grabbed the last glass. Her hastiness drawing some eyes but then she loudly bolted down the entire glass, now standing as she placed down the empty cup.

"I-I-I think I'm going to have to head out, I kinda need to catch up with one of professors."

"Coming back after?" Anne asked, still fixated on her texts.

"Don't know, I'll try.

Thanks Capi, I owe you a drink too."

A short while passed and the area could be heard quiet again, Elisa sighed relived, almost knowing Frankie wasn't entirely out of hearing's reach."Well, she was brief!"

"She left her empty cup here ... " Razkii briefly glanced up, but otherwise was sympathetic to the situation.

"I wonder what got her up and going so soon" Zarva looked curiously over at Capitaine who seemed a little confused by Frankie's sudden departure.

"I wonder too." she replied.

\- END OF CHAPTER -


	3. Chapter 3: Graduation ay

Chapter 03: Graduation Day

Hearing an increasingly loud knock at her door, Capitaine shot up in bed, not sure why somebody would be finding her this early in the morning. Glancing at her clock, displaying it was 1140, obviously not as early as she had thought. "How did that happen?" speaking under her breath in a confused murmur. Looking over to Elisa's bed, she saw it was empty,  
"Elisa! Why *now* of all days."

Elisa had occasionally kept her up almost to sunrise, then topped it off by disabling her morning alarm clock. Remembering the night before, Elisa had been out partying with the rest of the cadets, and she had to be the one who took Elisa home afterwards. Now very alert and awake, Capitaine jumped to the door. Answering, she found Frankie with a wide smile and beckoning for a big hug.

"Just waking up, Capi?"

"Sort of, what are you doing here?" This was the first time Frankie had ever come to her room, invited or otherwise. However, Elisa had always insisted never telling Frankie their room number.

"I didn't see you out getting your assignment and wanted to make sure you were okay. That and El sent me to get you."

"*Elisa* sent you?" Knowing Elisa and Frankie still weren't on good terms, Capitaine now knew why she had woken up so late. "C'mon Frankie, we'll say 'good morning' to Elisa together!"

"Yay! But actually I gotta go talk to one of my professors."

"Again?"

"See'ya, Capi!"

Watching Frankie run back down the halls, Capitaine washed up and changed into her uniform as fast as she could, hearing small rips several times. Wanting to find Elisa and find some answers, she ran out towards the courtyard. Passing through the hallways, Capitaine noticed is was rather quiet for being almost noon, everybody must be outside lining up for their assignment handouts. Walking out into the courtyard, the sun was in Capitaine's face and she squinted to see. The courtyard was bustling with activity, cadets of all years were walking about, all excited to be finishing and to seeing off their friends.

Walking out several steps, she first saw Elisa and Scott, but not before Elisa saw her first, abruptly turned and motioned for her to join them. "Finally! I was beginning to think you forgot what today was."

Seeing that Elisa had no concern and showed only in her usual cheerfulness, Capitaine knew she was the culprit, but with Scott here too, now was not the time for anger. "How could I? You've reminded me everyday for the past month. Have you gotten your assignment?"

"Of course! I was first in line! Oh, before I forget, I think Razkii wanted to thank you for helping him cram for the astrometrics final. He's over there."

Motioning forward towards the center of the courtyard, Capitaine saw Razkii standing in to a conversation with Zarva, Asher, and T'Vrell. Silently walking up, Capitaine didn't want to intrude but that didn't seem to matter to the others. Razkii quietly stepped back and turned towards Capitaine, thankfulness practically written on his face.

"There you are! I wanted to thank you for helping me pass that final ... and for all the other times you've helped me. I've always admired you, Capitaine. I hope Starfleet recognizes all you've done to lead our class. What ship did you get?"

Nervously looking around, Capitaine had already gotten the attention of Asher and T'Vrell who had already stopped to listen. "I-I ummm ... haven't received my assignment yet."

A little suprised, Razkii covered it up with a gracious smile. "Well, ... good luck! You better see Lieutenant Ferra for that."

Nodding in aggreement, T'Vrell spoke up before Asher had a chance to say anything. "Greetings, Capitaine, it seems your morning was uncomfortable. As Razkii stated, I am, *we* are thankful for your help. Your encouragement for me to retake my linguistics final was most advantageous. I was willing to accept my results, but you saw I was not at my best that day. I thank you for that as well, I am now able to serve as a communications officer as well as a science officer. ..."

Finally butting in, Asher moved forward, ending T'Vrell's speech.  
"Let the lady continue, T'Vrell! Capitaine, go get your assignment. Just know that we all owe you one!"

Smiling Capitaine quickly turned and was eager to leave, not comfortable or accustomed to being praised or complemented. Nodding a quick good bye to the group, T'Vrell said her personal good bye as well, holding up her hand and posture "Live long and prosper".

Soon coming upon Anne and Morek, Capitaine felt that they might give her some more thanks as well, thus she tried to speed up and walk past them.

It didn't work.

Catching Morek's attention, "There you are! Are you getting excited?! Once we finish our training cruise, we'll all be full-fledged Ensigns!"

"Both of us say 'thank you' too, Capitaine! The buzz is Captain Taggart hasn't named all of his senior staff yet. From what I heard, the advanced phaser training simulation is tripping people up! Morek here, didn't do so hot. I just didn't do it, hope you did alright."

Capitaine knew she even hadn't done that, but she didn't need to, she was an engineer not a tactical or security officer. Smiling nervously, she said her thanks as Anne and Morek started continuing their conversation, walking towards the shuttle bays.

Coming to Lieutenant Ferra, he was a dark furred Caitian, standing behind a large circular desk. Capitaine had seen him occasionally, but otherwise had no reason to interact with him.

"Good afternoon, cadet. What can I do for you?"

The expression on his face showed she was not the first and likely wasn't the last to be this late. Timidly, Capitaine answered, afraid that her tardiness might be some sort of penalty too.

"Is this where I get my training cruise assignment?"

"Yes. I have the complete assignment list here. Name?"

"Capitaine"

" *Full* name."

" *It is*, its just 'Capitaine'."

" 'Capitaine'? ... Oh, yes, I've heard that before! Now, let's see ... Interesting. ... Report to Captain Taggart. Right now he should be in the office behind the uniform requisitions desk."

Her eyes now open with anxiety, she stammered out. "I-Is there a p-pr-problem?"

A blank expression of Ferra's face answered none of her concerns, "You're going to have to ask him."

Making her way across the courtyard, Capitaine did all she could to avoid her classmates yet still avoiding looking suspicious. She had learned alot about social methodologies over the past several years, but generally she didn't like them. There were too many and too many things to consider, Capitaine still liked to avoid them altogether. Soon arriving at Captain Taggart's office, Capitaine looked at herself to make sure she was presentable, rarely had she ever needed to talk to a non-academy officer. Ringing the door chime, she soon her his voice from inside "Come! Cadet."

Captain Taggart was a Denobulan with dark brown hair and a tall posture. Capitaine was obviously worried, but still tried to keep herself calm. Her efforts caused her voice to come out toneless "You asked to see me, sir?"

"I did."

Pausing to look down at his PADD, Capitaine felt her anxiety building to a point where she had to actively control herself from trembling. She was afraid, but she knew very well she had no reason to be, the worst he could say was she had to spend another semester or year at the academy. That might be something interesting, but she was worried her friends might think less of her; Capitaine had no family or other friendships to keep up, so her friends were all she ever had. What seemed like several minutes was actually only several seconds. Taggart had only glanced down before looking up again, "There have been some recommendations against you, but I've been following your progress here at the academy, and despite other aspects, I must say I'm inpressed."

"Thank you, Captain." Instinctively Capitaine responded, but felt she should have let him continue uninterrupted instead.

"I'm just looking at your final test scores, but I don't see your results for the advanced phaser training program."

Blinking a bit before responding, "I know, that program is advised for tactical officers, sir, but I'm not a tactical officer."

"I want everyone on my senior staff to run that program, and I want to see good results. No exceptions."

Listing to him thoroughly, Capitaine was confused at his response. "Did you say 'senior staff'?"

"I did. Like I said, I've been following your career here at the academy. If you complete that program, I can put you on my bridge. I'll ask my tactical officer to set it up."

Excited at being given the opportunity at a bridge position, Capitaine's attention instead focused on another detail "Your *tactical* officer, sir? Who is that?"

Smiling at her question, Taggart responded in a more joyful tone, "Another fine *cadet* like yourself. Her scores are curiously almost as good as yours, but her record has noticably more *blemishes*. Still, I'm sure Cadet Flores will settle down and become a fine officer someday. I'll tell her to meet you out in the quad. Talk to her to start the phaser training, and I'll meet you when you're finished. Dismissed, Cadet."

"Yes, sir!" Saluting and quickly marching out, Capitaine paused a moment to reposture herself and recompile what Captain Taggart had just told her.

She was going to be his bridge officer! Her anxiety now replaced with an equal feeling of excitement, Capitaine almost couldn't contain herself, now thinking what she thought Frankie feels on a regular basis. Walking out to the quad with a confident smile, she looked for Elisa, who was usually a little late. Appearing behind her, Elisa placed a hand on her should, startling her. "Capitaine! I got the Tactical Officer spot! Just what I wanted, too! Where'd you end up?"

Confident but nervous, Capitaine responded in her usual quiet demeanor, "Captain Taggart says he wants me on the senior staff, but I have to pass advanced phaser training first."

"You never did that? I thought you were *Ms. Extra Credit*! Everyone knows that Captain Taggart expects all his top people to pass that program."

"Now you tell me ... "

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. C'mon, I'll take you to the holodeck and set it up."

The walk was brief but Capitaine had never handled a weapon before, the thought of it was alittle unsettling.

"Looks like we might still be roommates, the ole' crew still together as always! And it seems most of our class ended up on Captain Taggart's ship."

Looking out over the bay and courtyard, Elisa started looking wishful allofasudden, Capitaine couldn't tell if she wanted to leave sooner or later. "Have you seen the whales in San Francisco Bay? I never seem to spot them. I sometimes forget that Boothby is a hologram. He seems like such a fixture here at Starfleet Academy."

As Capitaine thought of how much the Academy had in terms of scenery, Elisa's attitude suddenly changed, taking off towards the main building. "Last one to the console buys the first round tonight!"

Realizing Elisa's distraction, Capitaine lunged into a sprint. Stilling thinking elsewhere, Capitaine still knew she had to come to a tie with Elisa. Running through the crowds and to the holodecks, Capitaine made sure to stop ahead of Elisa at the doors. Turning to see Elisa focusing on setting up the holodeck, she seemed to have dropped the notion of buying drinks.

"I hope Holodeck 2 is your lucky holodeck, roomie!"

"I'll need a phaser."

"Phasers are in the lockers by the holodecks. You can grab one there. Let's go."

Looking over the rifles and heavy equipment, Capitaine was handed a standard hand phaser. It was light-weight, well-balanced, and had a touchpad on the top for different settings. Making the final adjustments to the simulation, Elisa opened the doors and pointed Capitaine inwards, "Good luck, roomie."

The holodeck room quickly changed to a darkly lit hallway.

Capitaine took stock of where she was, she could feel she was onboard a damaged ship and there were dead Klingons and Starfleet security crewmen about her. Being overwhelmed by the situation as a whole, Capitaine realized she hadn't asked what she was supposed to be doing. Guessing she was on a Klingon ship, the hallway wasn't like any Federation ship she had seen or studied.

A Starfleet crewman started groaning, catching her attention. Helping him up, he was a lieutenant, but had suffered a bad disruptor wound to the leg and chest. Still knowing he was only a hologram, Capitaine felt scared and frightened that he wouldn't survive much longer without medical attention. Hitting her commbadge and calling for a medical officer, the Lieutenant perked up, his voice raspy and himself gasping for breath.

"Did anyone else survive the blast?"

"No, Lieutenant, we're the only ones it seems ... "

"We had to do this, we've got to stop this ship! Its ... its ... "

Gasping at his last words, his body shuddered as he relaxed to the side of the wall, dead.

Calming herself at having witnessed her first death, Capitaine looked at his rifle, which was out of energy. The simulation was rather straight forward, looking through a damaged wall panel there were only several doors that could be opened. At first expecting to go to engineering, she realized she was supposed to go to the bridge.

The first severals rooms were simple, but Capitaine wasn't very well versed with a phaser. She missed some shots and caused some of the Klingon officers to sound an alarm. Knowing her phaser couldn't take them all out without overloading or overheating, she was forced to come up with more creative methods.

At this point however, her methods were limited by her surroundings, the environment was simple. Capitaine knew if it wasn't for her strength, she would have *died* and failed the test. Tearing out some wall panels and console displays, Capitaine managed to throw them at several reinforcing officers, giving her time to engage them in hand-to-hand combat. They were better fighters, but she had more strength and better reflexes. Being knocked around a bit, Capitaine still managed to fight her way to the bridge:

A large open room, it would be difficult without prior knowledge of the room's layout. Hiding behind the doorway, Capitaine glanced how many were in the bridge. Thankfully there weren't many.

Quickly dispatching them, the Klingon Captain destroyed her phaser but not before she knocked his disruptor to the far side of the room. Now being challenged with a mek'leth, Capitaine readied herself, seeing nothing she could easily use to counter the Klingon's blade. He was not as skilled as Capitaine had prepared herself to expect; quickly kicking his shins out, Capitaine lifted him by his shoulders and flung him across the room. He slumped to the ground and stayed there. Capitaine assumed he was dead. Looking over her hands and arms; the safety protocals were still on, although she felt a slight tingling. Looking up, expecect the simulations to end, she noteced everything had froze, even the smoke and fires.

However, No arch or doorwat appeared and she couldn't communicate to anyone. First wondering if she had forgotten something or done something wrong, Capitaine was about to retrace her steps back to dead lieutenant. As she walked out to leave, she heard a familiar voice from behind her. Jumped around and ready to fight, Capitaine saw the capitain's chair turn to her with a Starfleet officer sitting calmly in it.

The officer was wearing an admiral's rank and an overly-elegant floor-length dress that seemed to be part of the her uniform. Walking closer through the smoke and haze, Capitaine saw the admiral was, herself. Not sure what to do or say, the admiral spoke first,  
"Hello there, Capitaine! I know this is going to sound crazy, but I am you, ... I've come back to the past to tell you information you're going to need in the future. I don't quite understand everything myself, but I remember talking to *me*when I was standing in *your* shoes, so I knew I had to do this."

Listening but not quite understanding, Capitaine couldn't take her eyes off the admiral who claimed-to-be-her. After another moment of silently staring at eachother, Capitaine spoke up, "Alright, ... okay ... Let's assume I believe you ... me? ... you."

Now smiling, the admiral continued, "Great! Just as accepting and easy as I remember being. ... which is good. ... Always give people a chance to surprise you. You'll even meet Romulans, Klingons, *and Terrans* who want to do the right thing."

" 'Terrans'? ... "

"Yes, remember that. Anyways, if you have any nagging doubts, you can always check with temporal Investigations after you talk to Admiral Quinn when you recieve your first command ... w-ww-which I should probably shouldn't have ... Capitaine! ... mm-e, you ... you, Capitaine, are you ready to hear what I have to say?"

Both of them now clearly seeing the anxiety and nervousness in each other, Capitaine closed her eyes as she responded to the admiral, still not very believing, but her curiosity getting the better of herself, "I'll do that. What is it that you want me to know?"

Her smile returning, the admiral pulled out a small circular device imbued on the top with a small holographic projector. "Let's get down to buisness, then ... There is a war coming, Capitaine. An ancient race known as the Iconians once ruled huge areas of space, including this one. In their time, they were considered gods, with technology far beyond any other's. It took all of the Iconian's enemies, the entire galaxy, rising up as one to defeat them. We thought they were extinct, but we now know we were wrong. And they've returned to take back everything that was once theirs. ... That's where you come in."

Hanging on every word the admiral was saying, Capitaine suddenly snapped back as the Admiral stopped and smiled at her. "Why me? What makes me special?"

Chuckling at her counterpart's surpise, the Admiral handed Capitaine the circular device. "Most of Starfleet's officers had no opportunity to gather intelligence on this race until it was too late, but I, *you*, did. Throughout my, your, *our* career, Starfleet and the galaxy will benefit from the knowledge I'll give you today. So that when the war with the Iconians comes, we will have a fighting chance. ..."

Now focused on the small circular Device, Capitaine played with it in her fingers a moment, still listening, but not entirely focused on what the Admiral was saying. " ... That's why I've come back ... so that we'll be prepared and that you will know what to do."

"Tell me what I need to know." Capitaine repeated, wanting to hear more about ... herself from ... herself. Knowing the paradox, Capitaine was deeply interested, wanting to know, curious to know, *needing* to know; not really feeling any connection to this suddenly-appearing-admiral, Capitaine felt herself desperate, seeing that perhaps her future had some worth and perhaps she would learn of herself and her personal history.

Seeing the intent and hopeful expression on Capitaine face, the admiral simply smiled and placed her hands Capitaine's shoulders, calming her. "I think you know, I can't just drop everything on you at once. *That could cause a paradox.* You'll still need to locate all this information yourself. Bbbuuutt ... I can help guide you. And you'll make friends that can help guide you as well!"

Feeling the physical force on her shoulder, Capitaine felt a little more convinced this admiral was who she claimed to be, " Friends? Guide me? How?"

Pointing to the circular device, she continued, "That is a Tesseract Communication Device. It allows me one-way communication from the future to you. There will be updates through that device as you progress through your career. Check it often. ... You are not alone this either, there are others who can help you, but we both know well enough that this needs to be kept a secret."

"What others? Who?!"

Suddenly changing her expression, the admiral took her hand off if Capitaine's shoulder and stepped back, now seeing a hopeful but disappointed look on her face. "I think I've taken up as much of your time as I can. Elisa and Captain Taggart are waiting for you."

Looking down at the circular *thing*, "Ummm ... thank you? ... but I ... "

Looking back up, Capitaine saw the admiral was gone and the program was now back in motion. Feeling confused, lonely, but inspired, she quickly shoved the device into her pocket, and walked over to retrieve her phaser. The handle and the barrel had been smashed apart, and the energy cell had discharged. Soon seeing Elisa and Captain Taggart waiting through the open holodeck doors, Capitaine walked up to them, knowing she shouldn't immediately bring up *the admiral* who had appeared.

"Well done, Cadet. You're creativity was impressive; you're not going to break any academy records, but your score was more than satisfactory."

Walking out of the holodeck and still feeling the devicie in her pocket, Capitaine plainly responded, trying to get the three of them to move along. "Thank you. captain. Do you have an assignment for me now?"

The tone in his voice changing to a be more formal, Captain Taggart smiled as he spoke proudly. He continued walking, leading the two cadets out to the main foyer. "Absolutely. I have a new first officer. Congratulations."

Nibling her lip in disbelief, Capitaine calmly repeated his last words, "'First officer,' sir"?

Chuckling at her plain response, Captain Taggart repeated himself. "Yes. You should be proud of your accomplishments here, Cadet. You have a promising career ahead of you in Starfleet."

"Thank you, sir. It will be an honor serving with you."

"Indeed, Cadet Capitaine. I'll see you onboard."

Captain Taggart entered his office to finish his last paperwork, Elisa and Capitaine were left outside; they too had some last minute activities to finish. Elisa was more excited then Capitaine, or atleast on the outside; she couldn't seem to keep herself quiet. "First Officer! Way to go! Just a little jealous, I'll admit. I think I know you've been angsty about bossing us around, but now you can without backlash."

"Its alot of pressure, I hope I'm up to it."

"Just don't over do it, roomie ... you look *flushed*. We should head up to the shuttlebay. Everyone else is waiting there for the ceremonial send-off toast."

Feeling the device was still in her pocket, Capitaine resisted the urge to take a second look at it; it wasn't some holodeck malfunction or prank. Elisa saw Capitaine was fingering something in her pockets, she was about to ask, but the pair stopped as an announcement came over the intercomm.

"Academy wide annoucement: All cadets report to Shuttle Bay to prepare for departure."

Taking the turbolifts, Elisa saw Capitaine's nervous behavior and wanted to calm her, telling her what to expect. "OK, all of the senior staff is waiting by the bar. I'm sure everyone's a bit nervous too, this being our first real assignment and all. So ... I'm expecting an inspiring speech out of you. Something heartwarming t'make T'Vrell cry!"

Not feeling much relief, Capitaine repostured herself as the doors opened to the hangar bay. It was a large room, practically a building with walls that extended only halfway to the ceiling. Although she tried to be discreet, Capitaine saw that Elisa had mouthed "First Officer" to the group. The group being just Elisa and her friends: Morek, Asher, Zarva, Anne, Razkii, T'Vrell, and Elisa taking her spot in the circle. Seeing everybody holding thier drink, she was handed a cup of hot chocolate as Elisa nudged her to speak.

Building something as she was speaking it, Capitaine knew she was stuttering but couldn't tell where and on what word, she just spoke something as soon or as much as it came to her mind.

"May I have everyone's attention?

We are the senior staff of the U.S.S. Miranda. Each and every one of us has trained for the task at hand. And we are ready! I have the utmost faith in each of you. You're the best the Academy has, and together, we can do anything. All I ask is that we support one another. If we can work as a team, we can accomplish our goals. To Starfleet Academy! To the U.S.S. Miranda! To her crew!"

Rasing her glass, the rest quickly followed suit with a eager and interested smile on their face. Together they toasted "To the Class of 2409!"

Drinking their glasses, the moment was interrupted as the comm system blared out another announcement.

"Academy wide annoucement: All cadets please board your shuttles."

The group walking over, Elisa and Zarva led the group while Capitaine and T'Vrell follwed the end. All speaking as they waited in line, they stated their position to Capitaine; she was thinking Elisa might have encouraged them to do so.

T'Vrell, was next to her and had the first opportunity while they were walking over. "My assignment on the ship is that of Communications Officer. The captain expects succinct yet informative communication on the bridge, and that is what I intend to provide."

Zarva was alittle louder as usual, shouting over some of the others, "My assignment is acting Chief of Engineering. All those months of studying the Miranda's technical manuals is about to pay off!"

Razkii, on hearing Zarva, slowed to Capitaine side before speaking. "I'm slotted as Security Chief. Not that I expect anything to actually do anything exciting on a training cruise."

Asher followed to the other side of Razkii, waiting for him to finish. "So you're the one who got First Officer? Honestly, I'm kind of relieved. I hear Captain Taggart is a stickler for the rules on his bridge."

Having been immediately in front, Morek spun around, nervous but proud, "I'm the acting Medical Officer. If you happen to trip and stub your toe, I'm the Benzite to see!"

Anne stumbled over Morek as he walked backward while speaking, after a brief glare, she turned to Capitaine with a enthusiastic smile. "Acting Helmsman Anne Potter reporting for duty! Course and speed? All walk to the deck officer in front of a line of shuttles."

Everyone laughing at the cheesiness of Anne's line, they walked to one of the deck officers. Now back in the back of the group, T'Vrell cleared her throat, wanting to ask Capitaine a question. "Excuse me, First Officer, may I ask a personal question?"

Still getting to know the positions of her friends, "Of course, Cadet! But T'Vrell, you can always just call me *Capitaine*; we're not even on-duty yet! What is on your mind?"

"Well, *Capitaine*. I wanted to share an idea that we've hypothesized more than once. Have you ever considered that your's is part of a larger plan? Cadet Flores has always started on how your scheduling is unusually convenient. However, this usually reverts back to your hair color, which is always restated to be a natural color."

Feeling an irresistible urge to play tassle with hair, Capitaine hadn't ever heard this before, and with her recent encounter in the holodeck there might be some truth to what T'Vrell was saying. Initially wanting to speak again with her to discuss the idea, actually seeing T'vrell's attempt at a giggle and a smile made Capitaine laugh. Quickling stifling her amusement she thanked T'Vrell, brushing aside the idea that T'Vrell might be in with the *admiral*'s involvement.

Coming up to the Deck Officer, he simply pointed everybody to their shuttles, barely glancing at their faces, only needing a ship and a name.

The shuttle fit about twenty to thirty people. T'Vrell sat near Zarva, discussing some engineering theory. Elisa saved a seat for Capitaine, where the two could look out the window.

"I can't believe we're finaling doing this, Capitaine!"

The ride from the campus and through the atmosphere was quick and smooth. Capitaine hadn't ridden in a shuttle since the initial ride those many years ago. It wasn't quite how she had remembered, but there were many more people on board and this shuttle was *leaving* the planet instead.

Passing the shipyards and Earth Space Dock, Elisa pointed out a large cruiser orbiting the station. "Look at *that*. The USS Vesta, first of her class. She's got subsystem targeting, a crew of 750, auxillary phaser cannons, and even a quantum field focus controller. I can't wait to captain one someday. ... And then there's our ship. A Miranda-class: 200 crew, two forward weapon mounts, one aft. Average speed, maximum warp: *five point nothing* ... Shes a tough little ship, and I think I'll like her!"

Her tone changing after her sales pitch, Capitaine could tell Elisa wasn't amused by the little ship she had been assigned to. But she didn't really have any say in it, Capitaine didn't either, none of them hadn't. Arriving onboard, there wasn't as much bustling as Capitaine expected, but Elisa soon filled her in.

"We're the final shuttle to arrive. We need to get to the bridge!"

"*Really*?"

"Yeah, *First Officer*! I'm going to check in and then head for the bridge. See ya there!"

Seeing Elisa checking in them running to a turbolift, Capitaine approached the same flight deck officer, a female human wearing lieutenant pips.

"Name and position?"

"Cadet Capitaine. Acting First Officer."

"Ah, there you are! I have your record right here, ma'am. I'm Lieutenat Brikkars, welcome to the ship."

"Thank you, where is the captain?"

"Captain Taggart is waiting for you on the bridge."

Hearing a crash, Brikkars was cut short, handing the cadet behind her a PADD with a duty roster. Looking beyond, there were several conversations of panic, confusion, and operations protocals between cadets and crew. Seeing everything was minor and under control, Capitaine entered the turbolifts to the bridge.

\- END OF CHAPTER -


	4. Chapter 4: The Reason and the Cause

Chapter 04: The Reason and the Cause

The bridge was alive with conversation, most were cadets who were having their first-time anxiety and second thoughts. Capitaine looked around, seeing Elisa, T'Vrell, and Anne at their stations. Catching Taggart's eye, he gestured her over, giving a brief reintroduction of himself and herself to the bridge crew. Capitaine already knew most of them, but it was reassuring that Captain Taggart took the time to introduce her.

Capitaine hadn't had the time to review her captain's records, but she could tell he had a long history of experience. From his mannerisms, as he explained, he served under Admiral Picard and had time with Admiral Janeway as well as Captains La Forge and Data. Capitaine was curious why someone with such an illustrious career still commanded such a small, little ship. The USS Miranda was a Miranda-class frigate; nothing extraordinary and definatly nothing new. The design had been around for more than a century, and although once considered a cruiser, it was now considered one of the smallest workhorses in the fleet.

Anxious about giving her first order, it was only to ask Earth Space Dock for clearance to leave. But Capitaine stumbled over her words nonetheless; she sat down next to Captain Taggart, a little embarrassed about her anxiety. She hoped she wasn't blushing or sweating from all this, but still held herself together to make a good impression on this training cruise.

...

Their flight path having nothing challenging or even difficult of any kind, small talk soon broke out among the bridge crew. Capitaine knew she couldn't do that very well, but trying to discourage it wasn't an option. Being the First Officer meant she had to interact with the crew and help *know* them to keep operations and duties at their best.

Time passed and Capitaine was beginning to wish she was down in engineering with Zarva. But behind another cadet, an urgent message was recieved, a distress call. Receiving, it was a Ferengi freighter, SS Break Even, that had tried to cut through an asteroid field and had suffered heavy damage, to the point of an imminent warp core breach. Feeling comfortable now that she had work to do, Capitaine looked to Captain Taggart, who nodded and gave the go-ahead to proceed.

Arriving, the frieghter seemed better on the outside than on the inside. Being the engineer, Capitaine guessed that a meteorite had gotten a lucky hit with several critical systems. Scanning the freighter seemed to confirm Capitaine's thoughts as there was little external damage, although many compartments couldn't be scanned. Taggart mumbled something about Ferengi contraband and nudged Capitaine to ignore it until the ship wasn't in danger.

Now reporting to have casualties, Taggart lowered the shields and informed the Medical Bay, while giving Capitaine authority to start beaming them aboard. Although not necessarily that interesting or involved, Capitaine greatly perfered managing wounded than to trying small talk. The ship suddenly jerked as a disruptor blast hit the warp engines, Capitaine was sitting in her chair but Taggart was not and he fell hard on the console infront of him. Helping Taggart up, he insisted he was fine and T'Vrell confirmed that he had only suffered some 'external bruising'. Sitting Taggart down in his chair, Capitaine seemed to have a natural instinct for command, quickly delegating both ship power and crewmen where they would be needed.

Hearing several others at once, the Miranda had been boarded by Klingons and they had already seized control of the transporters and cargo bays. The warp nacelles had been damaged just enough to knock out warp travel but with the shields down, they could have easily destroyed the ship. Weapons were still operational but external sensors were down, but the Klingons cloaked as soon as they fired; this whole dsitress mission had been a ruse. Internal sensors showed the Klingons were moving through the ship killing anybody they encountered. Being taken unawares, most of the crew were trapped at their duty stations.

"Number One, take Cadets Flores, Razkii and a security team to help Commander McMary. ... I should have seen this comming ... "

"Yes, Captain.

Flores, your with me.

First Officer to Razkii, assemble a security team, we are going to the transporter room. Prepare yourselves!"

"We're having fights across the ship, Commander McMary and I are pinned down in the Armory. Rosark's team is the closest, he'll meet you outside the bridge."

Entering the turbolift, Elisa stood shaking next to Capitaine. Silently conversing, she was afraid, she didn't want her career to have been cut short so soon. Capitaine tried her best to reassure her, but couldn't do much besides a friendly smile. The doors opened to a burning hallway, Rosark and his team lay on the ground. By the lack of any disruptor fire, Elisa guessed that they were caught in grenade explosion. Trying to call again for help, they were met with static as internal comms were being jammed.

Now just the two of them on their own, Elisa convinced Capitaine to head for the armory, which on a Miranda-class was just a bunch of lockers in a crowded room. The path was short, and luckily with no Klingons. Arriving at the armory, they found McMary and her team surrounded from both sides by enemy fire. Having picked up some functioning pistols from the dead security teams, Capitaine and Elisa still couldn't hope to help but only to distract the Klingons and hope McMary could clear them a path.

Unable to get the attention of McMary's team, Capitaine gambled on her life as she overloaded her phaser pistol and threw it at the Klingons. The damaged pistol didn't explode as spectacularly as she had expected, but it did get everyone's attention. Elisa managed to shoot a couple of shots before they were forced to duck behind debris and rubble. As the disruptor fire stopped, Elisa peaked out, pulling Capitaine up with her, McMary's team had cleared out the Klingons on their side and now were easily focusing on the others.

Walking up to the pair, McMary was a battle-hardened brunette with short, round hair. Bearing the scars from past experiences and now the burns and bruises from the current encounter, she smiled and helped them up as she rushed them into the armory.

"Don't have time for an intro, Number One, but I'm Commander Mercedes McMary, callsign 'Mercy'. But don't think I'm a softie, I didn't get that nick by playing it easy. ... Where is the rest of your team? I know the captain didn't just send the two of you!"

"Dead, killed by a grenade ... "

"That's a shame ... but *thats* for later, I can handle this here. Take some people and head to the Transporters. I'm going to start routing the rest of them there, you'll cut off their escape."

Nodding in agreement, Capitaine accepted Mercy's phaser rifle while she then proceeded to pick up a minigun. Elisa found herself handling two phaser pistols, nudging Capitaine that she 'felt more confident'. The two of them leading a team five, Capitaine thought back and realized she and Elisa had never actually checked their Rosark and his group *was* all dead.

The fire fight to the Transporters was fortunately thin, the Klingons had spread themselves through the ship and only encountered small groups of them at a time. They found others along the way, but most were either dead or wounded. At the outside of the Transporters, Capitaine saw another security team there, but saw them just long enough before they were exploded by a grenade.

Seeming to have taken the Klingons by surprise, Capitaine found that she was the only on her team not disturbed by all the violence. Elisa almost seemed to enjoy it, but still hesitated before pulling the trigger. Reviewing the dead, Capitaine found Wright slumped over by his station, he had died in a flurry of disruptor shots that had also destroyed his station. Deactivating the dampening field and the Klingon's pattern enhancers, Capitaine reported her situation to the bridge, only to be met with silence. Instead trying to contact Mercy, she *did* respond, reporting that they should be there in about five minutes. Trying again for the bridge, Capitaine was still met by silence.

Concerned, Capitaine took Elisa as she headed to the back, informing the rest of the team to wait for Mercy. The path back to the bridge was quiet, fighting seemed to have stopped but the damage and dead were still all around them. Finding again the bodies of Rosark and his team, Capitiane stopped Elisa in order to make time to scan the bodies. Finding that they were all dead and have been dead for quite some time, The two felt relieved that there wasn't anything they could have done the *first* time either.

Arriving at the bridge, they were greeted by a squad of surprised Klingons who were in place of all the cadets and officers. Both groups hesitating a moment before opening fire, Capitaine grabbed Elisa to keep her inside the turbolift. Activating to escape back to the lower decks, Capitaine felt furious, 'her captain and the rest of her friends had been killed by the Klingon's' suprise!' Seeing Elisa's concerned look, brought Capitaine back to herself; she found herself about to evacuate the atmosphere from the bridge .

"What was *that* look! Capitaine, you alright?"

"Sorry, Elisa. I think I just got too ahead of myself. I promise, I'm fine!

Cadet Capitaine to Commander McMary! The Klingons have taken the bridge! They've set up a dampening field around themselves. I need assistance."

"WHAT! ... Damn it, damn ... I'll be there with a team as soon as I can. Don't do anything fool-hardy, Cadet! Mercy, out."

"Capitaine ... I've don't think ... I've *ever* seen you *that* angry before, even when I pretended to be your girlfirend ... or the time I almost got both of us expelled ... or the ... "

"Elisa! Not now! ... Sorry, I've never had that kind of anger either. I'm sorry ... "

"Don't be, Capitaine, we'll ... we'll talk about this later ... Let's get ready for Commander Mercy."

Frightened and now down from the sudden rush, Capitaine sat back against the scorched hallways. Watching Elisa trying to hack into the Bridge, Capitaine knew she could never do it, but it was encouraging to watch Elisa try ... and fail ... but continue trying nonetheless. Feeling back to her normal self, Capitaine held herself still amid the destruction, listening for incoming footsteps. Silently promising herself and Elisa to have that talk later, Capitaine slowly stood up as she heard a crowd coming around a corner.

Mercy rounded a corner in full combat armor, and two full teams in close-combat gear. Elisa smiled as she stepped aside, Capitaine nodded as she let Mercy take control. Watching Mercy take the first team as the second took the other turbolift, Capitaine sat next to Elisa, still feeling let down after her emotional surprise. After a small hug, they readied their phasers and stepped into the turbolift.

Arriving on the bridge, Capitaine saw some startled security officers as she stepped out. Mercy nodded back to her as she returned to the view screen. The Klingon captain of the IKS Chot, laughed as he saw Capitaine step into view. By his side was Captain Taggart, badly beaten, with a disruptor to his head, and a knife to his neck.

"Tell your crew to surrender, captain, and on my honor they will be treated *fairly*."

"Don't surrender, Capitaine!"

"Do you want these *children* to die, captain?"

" ... Very well, ...

... First Officer Capitaine, go to the sensor's control panel ... and, lock-on-to-my comm-badge-and-FIRE!" jerking and falling to ground with a sword in his chest, Taggart rasped out, "... make me proud."

The bridge of the Miranda froze as Taggart collapsed. Many unused to combat, some were shocked by his sudden order. His last words, not one of apology but one of encouragement, they found strange.

Capitaine seemed to pickup on Taggart's scheme faster than most. Already she was entering in the coordinates into Elisa's console, who stood back and waited quietly. Mercy was still crossing the bridge but was obviously becoming eager and impatient; Capitaine nodded to her and fired.

Everyone on the bridge turning to the viewscreen, they saw a crimson torpedo flying out into space, with no apparent target. Everybody knew that if they torpedo missed, the Klingon's retaliation wouldn't. It seemed minutes the seconds as it flew and spectacularly exploded, revealing a Klingon dreadnought. Jumping to the opportunity, Elisa confirmed the sensor lock and fired the ship's phasers, furthering the damage to the dreadnought. The phaser struck a brilliant ray through the hull of the ship, Capitaine hoped it was enough, but it wasn't. With another final swearing of vengeance, the Chot cloaked, leaving the Miranda alone.

...

Reviewing the sensor logs with Zarva, Mercy, and Elisa, it was found that the Chot had lost warp drive and had taken damage more seriously than the Miranda. The Chot must be an older ship, a raider with a captain that had been forgotten or exiled by the Klingons, at least officially. Being an engineer at heart, Capitaine helped Zarva get the ship underway, so much as the scavenge from debris and ruins of other nearby ships. Her methods unorthodox, but they got the job done and would hold long enough to get back to space dock.

Although not yet underway, T'Vrell found emissions from the Chot, suggesting that not only had it not gotten very far, but it was still watching them too. Mercy and Elisa wanted to purse, Zarva was concerned about the ship, but being the First Officer, Capitaine had the final say. Mercy was her senior in practically everyway, but respected Taggart's choice, yielding to whatever Capitaine decided. Deciding to go after the Chot, the subspace array was repaired and shields were a priority, with weapons already functional.

...

The only nearby ship was the USS Renown, a Typhoon-Class battleship captained by Vo'Lok. As best as they could, they sent Chot's position so that the Renown would be ready when it dropped out of warp. It arrived alone rather than with support ships, yet his timing was impeccable. The Miranda and everybody aboard it was holding together by luck and fate; by all means the Renown would have arrived to late.

Working with Zarva to coax the last out of the Miranda's aged hull and cores, Capitaine almost jumped out of her seat as a barrage of torpedoes dealt the killing blow to the Chot. With an emotionless vulcan hello, Vo'Lok greeted Capitaine, and began transferring repairs to the dying ship. Confirming with the Miranda that the Chot was destroyed and all-hands-aboard were killed, Capitaine agreed it was best to return to space dock, as it had been quite enough adventure and action for one day.

But apparently it was not. Almost out of the sector, a distress call came from the USS Khitomer. Captain Vo'Lok, knowing the volatility of the Khitomer's research, gave a field promotion to Capitaine from the rank of cadet, past ensign, and to the rank of lieutenant. His reasoning so that Capitaine would have an actual claim to captaincy and that her peers would have a leader that was their senior rather than just from prior choices. Subtling giving Vo'Lok a bow, Capitaine now sat in the captain's chair, with Mercy and Elisa next to her. While Mercy was still much more professional than the other two, she did join in their enjoyment and curiosity.

...

The USS Khitomer was a heavily armed research vessel, able to survive alone and away for a considerable length of time. But the Renown and Miranda found it barely holding together. Not needing to explain, the bridge came to a silence as they realized the Khitomer was working with Borg technology, technology that had gotten out of hand.

Beaming with a security team over to the Khitomer, Mercy stayed aboard the Miranda, overseeing final preparations for effectively fighting the Borg. It was unlike her to openly refuse a fight, but she was planning something.

Capitaine, along with Elisa, Zarva, and T'Vrell lead a team to the Khitomer's bridge while the Renown's teams secured the rest of the ship. Resistance was Borg and was it very traumatizing, even to those from the Khitomer or those who had stayed behind. Her away team shocked through and through, Capitaine returned to find the Renown was now engaging small Borg vessels which had dropped out of transwarp. The Renown could handle these without help, but the Miranda was now needed elsewhere.

A gargled distress signal from the Vega System, made a fear into a reality. Although a couple hours away it was still the closest habitable system to the Khitomer; it was now being assimilated by the Borg. Beaming aboard additional crew and supplies to the Miranda, Vo'Lok ordered Capitaine to the Vega System while he would see the Khitomer back to space dock and assemble a fleet to Vega.

Capitaine wished their roles would be switched, but having a Cadet trying to convince a fleet go to Vega would be difficult. The Borg arriving in the Beta quadrant with no prior evidence would be treated as whimsical at the most. Knowing what she had to do, Capitaine readied her crew. With Mercy's help, they were ready, shaken up and disturbed, but they were ready for what they were about to do.

Arriving at Vega, it was already too late. A unimatrix was already being setup and the majority of the planet was already assimilated. However, it was found a hole in the Borg blockade, and on closer scans, resistance was still present. Some of the crew upset by T'Vrell's persistent scans, yet they didn't voice their objections, their fear still overcome by their duties.

Fighting her way to the capital, Capitaine found a resigned chairman, Administrator Willa Post, who had already given in that she and her planet would be assimilated. Having explosives throughout the city, she intended to "make the Borg pay" for every citizen they assimilated. Seeing a Starfleet team and hearing of a ship in orbit, she was still wasn't very enthusiastic, but now sounded the evacuation order to retreat. Her personal guard, a Saurian named Kolez, obviously disagreed with everything she had done up until Capitaine's arrival and enthusiastically escorted her throughout town helping the final citizens escape.

Capitaine wasn't the only team to beam down, almost a dozen others did as well. Mercy lead a strike team to try to slow down the Borg, while many others evacuated the last pockets of resistance. From the capital, Capitaine and Administrator Post were the last to beam out of the city, and they left with a 'bang'. But they were not the last to leave the planet, some teams didn't return, but the last *to* return was Mercy's.

Having to help refugees to Sick Bay and seeing Morek overwhelmed with patients, Capitaine and her team stayed while confirming that all saveable teams were rescued. Sitting on the floor, Capitaine saw Mercy holding her neck and cradling a broken arm. Briefly checking on her, Capitaine was saddened to see her skin was graying and her voice was horse and mechanical. Personally prioritizing Mercy ahead of the refugees, Capitaine did what she could, but Mercy wasn't so hopeful. Having no medical experience, Capitaine tried injection after injection, horrified to see several mechanical implants protrude out of Mercy's arm, effectively 'unbreaking' her broken arm. Suddenly being shoved across the room, Capitaine readied Elisa with a high-yield phaser rifle. Mercy, however, didn't head towards others but hobbled over to the medical replicator and injected herself with something. Collapsing to the floor, Capitaine cautiously ran over and found she had replicated a potent neurotoxin, enough for ten people, and had injected herself with it.

Wanting time to mourn, Elisa had to pull Capitaine back up to her feet. Silently motioning to the other crewmen and refugees, who stood horrified that Mercy had been assimilated, Capitaine and Elisa helped resume the flow of things within Sick Bay. Confirming that Mercy's assimilations wasn't complete, the overcrowded buzz and mumble soon forgot to focus on the situation at hand. Before leaving, Capitaine carried Mercy's body out into the hallway, covering her up and placing her off to the side.

Knowing they had both lost a friend, Capitaine and Elisa returned to the bridge. Zarva and T'Vrell were configuring a series of warning beacons, which would be launched as they escaped. Distracted by the loss of Mercy and the ever-increasing danger of the Borg, Capitaine didn't give it much attention, wanting to get the ship and all of its passengers away as sood as possible.

The first and second beacons were deployed without incident or without damaging resistance; the third was not. Immediately activating the thid, a cube jumped out of warp, blocking their flight to open space. Potter veered to the side and Capitaine could feel everybody jerking to the inertial dampeners lagged in effect. Now escaping instead of retreating, the ship shuddered to a stop, now being caught in a tractor beam. Everybody immediately feeling and fearing the worst, they readied their weapons, expecting drones to transport aboard by the dozens.

"Lieutenant, I recommend we go out with a *bang*. I think speak for all of us; 'we don't want to be drones!' "

"Anne s'right, Capitaine."

Looking around to everybody, and all of them looking sadly back at her, Capitaine started the self-destruct countdown sequence.

"Well, roomie ... T'Vrell doesn't believe much in hope, but when she's lost it, its time to call it quits. ... I-I ... I love you, roomie, ... you were my bestie, Its been a good run ... "

Collapsing down to her chair, Capitaine didn't feel like making any last announcement or words of goodbye, she looked up lovingly and thankful at Elisa words, but she couldn't find any words at all to say back to her. Trying to open her mouth to say something in thanks and congratulations to a crew, Capitaine knew she should say they had performed their best to the end, despite a career cut so short. But it had taken her entire attention just to give a statement back at the academy, and putting together a word of goodbye would take just as long if not longer. Finally opening her mouth to speak, Potter shouted out so the whole bridge turned their attention to the viewscreen.

A volley of torpedos struck the cube, disabling its tractor beam. Before having time to smile, Potter engaged the engines as the Miranda flew past the Renown and its fleet.

"Captain Vo'Lok to Lieutenant Capitaine, it was fortunate I was able to arrive when I did."

"You're telling me! I wish you came became *before* we lost hope!" shouted Elisa, above Capitaine's voice.

"Captain, I,* as well as* my officers and crew are thankful that you did arrive nonetheless." Capitaine repeated as she tried to set Elisa back to her console.

Stifling what Capitaine thought was a Vulcan smile, Vo'Lok nodded to her and cut the screen. The fleet flew past the Miranda, covering its escape. Before they could confirm or say thanks to the rest, Capitaine soon saw the light-trails as the Miranda went to warp.

...

Sitting nervously, Capitaine felt herself shivering as she sat in anticipation of Admiral Quinn, Captain Sulu, and Lieutenant Linnea as they decided her fate. It wasn't cold and there wasn't anything she could do about it, but she wished they would just tell her outright. Capitaine was convinced they had already decided beforehand and now was just a formality. Several days ago had been the most engaging and thrilling of her career, although her career had only been several days long.

Standing outside his office, Linnea finally called Capitaine in, setting herself down by Admiral Quinn's side and Capitaine in a chair across the table.

"'Cadet Capitaine'? Is it?"

"Yes, Admiral. That is me."

"I must say, this is the most unusual report of a cadet I've ever read! I am very impressed by you and your classmates' performance with the SS Break Even, the USS Khitomer, and at Vega colony."

"Thank you, Admiral."

"... all in one afternoon, too. That is something!

Captain Sulu, do you have anything you want to add?"

"Yes, Admiral.

Cadet, I've correlated reports from the USS Renown, Khitomer, Defiant, Armitage, and Chirmera, all the other Federation ships that you encountered that day. The SS Break Even will face penalties, no doubt, but we were able to get information from them as well. The Chot has been a problem for about two years ... and you've solved that problem in only several hours!" Handing Capitaine a PADD, Captain Sulu continued, speaking not only to her but now to Admiral Quinn and Linnea as well. "What you did with the Miranda is, as the admiral said, very impressive. Honestly, I would not have expected that kind of luck or ingenuity from a graduating cadet!"

As Captain Sulu finished, he looked at Linnea, who handed Capitaine another PADD. Smiling, Linnea congratulated Capitaine and glanced over to Admiral Quinn, who now wanted silence to speak.

"*Lieutenant* Capitaine. I'm making your field promotion official. As well, as Linnea handed you, I'm giving you command of the USS Miranda; as you two've been through so much together."

"My own *command*, sir?" Capitaine spoke in disbelief, not believing what she was hearing. Glancing down at the PADD Linnea had given her, it contained requisition forms as well as duty officer rosters and ship equipment authorizations. Looking back up, Capitaine found she had been staring at the PADD for long than she thought. Standing up, she didn't know what to say or what to do.

"Thank you." was all she could say, followed by a small bow and she turned and left to find her friends. However, just outside the office, Capitaine saw out of the corner of her eye a man waving her her over. Discreetly, but she had picked up enough social oddities from Elisa and the Academy to recognize it for what it was. He looked like a middle-aged black man with a full beard and mustache. Despite that, he was only an ensign.

"Welcome, Capitaine?"

" 'Welcome?' Hello to you, ensign." Capitaine slowly approached him, remembering that discretion required patience, but she was still confused by his question. Repeating his question with a better explanation, she told him her rank and asked again.

"I am Philip Crey, I'm part of the Temporal Intelligence Agency. Do you have anything you might what to share with us?"

Knowing what he was suggesting, Capitaine plainly brushed it off; instead, she reintroduced herself as the 'lieutenant-captain' of the USS Miranda. Crey was not amused, instead he repeated his question, but with more authority. " 'Lieutenant-Captain', then? ... We have information that says you had an 'encounter'. I remind you that it is protocol and we don't mean you any ill-will, but it would be easier for all of us if you volunteer that information. ... Its much harder than you think to get intel unwillingly."

Although the last part sarcastic, Capitaine didn't feel any more conformable talking to him. Taking a long moment to consider everything, Capitane looked up from herself to find that Crey was still awaiting an answer. Shyly taking out the Device, Capitaine presented it to Crey. Capitaine had little logic to trust the admiral but kept it close only because of the sentimental and personal reasons: she was curious. She was ready to snatch it back at any moment, but Crey instead took out a small tricorder, explaining that he was scanning it for chroniton radiation.

Briefly glancing up to her and back and forth between the Device and his tricorder, Crey slowly put his tricorder away and looked handed the Device back to Capitaine. "You were exposed to someone from the ... future, but not too far. I'd say about eighteen months maximum."

"'Eighteen months'!?" Capitaine was shocked, and had trouble hiding that. She knew her curriosity had gotten the best of her, but now she *had* to know more. "But I, they, ... she was an admiral!"

"That's not entirely out of the question, there's been a pretty stead flow of new captains and field promotions in the wake of the crises of the galaxy. ... Think about it, you've been on active-duty for less than a week, and already you command a starship!"

Settling down, Capitaine couldn't think of much to say. Wanting to think his words over, she motioned to leave. Crey simply thanked her, but also reassuring her that his organization wouldn't cause her any trouble. Settling for that, Capitaine quickly exited, wanting to resume returning to her friends.

\- END OF CHAPTER -


	5. Chapter 5: A Hero's Gamble

Chapter 5: A Hero's Gamble

It had been less than a week and already the Miranda was back to peak efficiency. Not from a miracle in the shipyards, afterall it was among the smallest ship in the fleet; some carrier-crafts were larger. The crew and officers had gotten a good rest, few of Starfleet could boast surviving the Klingons and the Borg in a firefight all in one afternoon.

Capitaine's quarters was the same size as her academy dorm, but it wasn't sectioned or shared and she got them all to herself. There was no roommate or roommates; Capitaine liked it but it was quiet and lonely. The quarter's weren't Captain Taggart's old quarters, Elisa got those, Capitaine got Mercy's room. Mercy didn't keep alot of mementos or souvenirs, but her journals and belongings were divided amongst her family and friends. Elisa did the same for Captain Taggart's, and as the Miranda had lost almost half its crew, many were getting new rooms and new roommates.

After these several days, Capitaine gained the unofficial title of 'Lieutenant-Captain', based on her rank and position. She didn't really like it, but it was exactly her position and she didn't feel it was in-line to argue it. Working mainly with Zarva, whom she had appointed her chief engineer, to familairize herself with the ship, Capitaine also had juggle meetings with Elisa, T'Vrell, Morek, Commander Phaedriel, and Admiral Quinn.

Elisa was always trying to get the ship's weapons or power couplers updated, something that Zarva usually supported. T'Vrell usually disagreed with Elisa, the two had a different perspective of what the ship was and should be capable of, again Zarva usually agreed with T'Vrell too. Morek was still alittle traumatized from the Klingon and Borg encoutners, he was doing well but was considering transferringto a starbase, yet couldn't bring himself to leave his classmates or stand down from his position as chief medical officer.

Commander Phaedriel was Captain Taggart's chief of operations, but was off-duty helping Commander Viala at the Academy. Phaedriel was alittle shorter, alittle smaller, and from a species unknown to practically everybody, even herself. Her most noticable feature was her eyes, purple and larger than a human fist, and her long ears which also doubled as olfactory nerves. Next were sets of purple spots that resembled a Trill's but were actually extremely sensitive to light and touch, practically being exposed nerves. She has bright blonde hair which she always kept in a short, tight ponytail.

Phaedriel's record was a curious one, most of it was redacted, but the remaining parts revealed she was extremely intuitive and highly inquisitive, and her mental profile was similiar to Capitaine: slightly but noticably sociopathic. Upon meeting her, she seemed to have some mutural familiarity with Capitaine that neither could explain. As with the good feeling, Capitaine offered Phaedriel to be her First Officer, but Phaedriel insisted she remain the chief of operations officer.

Admiral Quinn wanted regular updates from and advice to Capitaine, as she was still barely out of the Academy. Capitaine understood this and was relieved that she wasn't doing this all on her own. Although, it was usually Linnea who handled everything from the meetings to the decisions.

...

On one of their morning meetings, Admiral Quinn was accompaniedby a third person, a lieutenant commander: human, a little young for his rank, with short brown, hair and a worn face. As Admiral Quinn finished listening to Capitaine's report, he introduced the lieutenant-commander as Malcom Sissel, an engineer who had a familiarity with the class of a mining freighter that had recently gone missing. Capitaine looked up to him, but she felt he did the same to her.

Sissel explained that the SS Azura is long overdue for its cargo delivery; the Azura is captained by a Bolian named Danna Brott. Brott has a good record and the Azura's cargo wasn't anything particularly valuable, mostly medical or farming supplies.

"There are ships better suited and captains better experienced, but the admiral feels this simple mission is perfect to get you back in your chair and out of space dock."

"Yes, Capitaine. Linnea has emphasized to me to see that you are getting anxious in getting back out there. Tracing the Azura along its routes, this should be a much *calmer* mission than your training cruise."

"Agreed, admiral! I'll be out with the Miranda in no time!" Capitaine felt proud to be offered another mission, despite its simplicity. Trotting out, Admiral Quinn spoke up to her, stopping her before she left.

"I like your enthusiasm, Capitaine, but remember that any captain is nothing without her crew. It is usually *typical* to check that your officers are in agreement and your crew is willing."

Taking a thought to understand what the admiral was saying, Capitaine nodded in response and left at a slower pace. Trying to think how she would inform her crews, Capitaine did know that she *did* want to be better acquainted with her ship. Figuring she'd go round up Elisa first, Capitaine realized this was something she hadn't considered before.

...

"Lieutenant, we are at the Azura's last confirmed coordinates. After here it seems she deviated into an asteroid field nearby."

"The schematics Sissel provided still match the trail of the Azura ... Brott must keep her ship *exactly* up to code."

" ... suprising for a small-time merchant ... "

"Elisa, hush!" Turning back to T'Vrell, Capitaine felt strange but also stressed that now all her former classmates were her subordinates. Trying to supress it for a later time, Capitaine turned to T'Vrell, "Anything else, T'Vrell? Other ships, damage, some kind of anamoly?"

"Nothing yet, Lieutenant.

Cadet Potter, I've found what appears to be the Azura, deep in the system. She is leaking antimatter and her warp core is damaged."

Briefly glancing from T'Vrell to Capitaine, Potter saw her nod, giving the go-ahead to warp. Dropping out, the Miranda was at the edge of desolate star system, the Azura was in an asteroid field that orbited a lifeless planet. Further readings confirmed T'Vrell's assumption, but also revealed that there was extensive disruptor damge along the ship's hull.

Hailing the Azura, it was answered by a blue-skinned Bolian, Captain Brott. "Miranda? This is Captain Brott of the SS Azura, you've arrived just in time! We have casualties and our warp core is going critical, any aid you can give will be appreciated."

"Captain Brott, please lower shields, we're preparing teams to assist."

"Sorry, Miranda, there's Orion pirates nearby; we can't drop our shields, they'll kill us! Tell us when to expect, and we're sychonize our shields with your transports."

"Very well, captain." Closing the channel, Capitaine sent Zarva and Morek with the task of assembling teams. Turning back to T'Vrell, she seemed doubtful.

"Lieutenant, I do not believe we have the components necessary to stabilize a warp core that is so damaged, it might be best if we stabilize their casualites than beam them to the Miranda."

"Zarva and I will try our best with what we have."

"You're going over, ma'am?"

"Of course, T'Vrell!" Promptly standing up and leaving to engineering, with a friendly wave across the bridge, it was made clear that Elisa was in charge until she got back.

...

Despite the apparent external damage, the state of the ship from the inside was actually pretty good. Brott directed Morek's team to the medical bay and lead Capitaine and Zarva to the engineering section. Brott was very friendly, usually apologizing for every damage that impeded or captured their attention all the while giving them a tour to the engine room.

The core was suprisingly in good condition, as was in Brott's trade records. The damage however had been to core components and Zarva was suprised it hadn't already failed. The damage wasn't extensive, the team fixed it up within an hour. Brott was about to invite them for a small meal but was interrupted when Capitaine commbadge chirped.

"Elisa to Lieutenant Capitaine! We have Orion raiders on approach, please return immediately to the Miranda."

Trying to apologize as politely as she could for something she didn't want, Capitaine recalled her teams and promptly returned to the Miranda.

"Lieutenant. I've detected several groups of Orion raiders approaching from around the planet. They'll be in weapons range within four minutes."

"Elisa, red alert!

Potter, put us between the Azura and the Orions.

T'Vrell, can you tell how many there are?"

"Several waves, the first contains a heavy cruiser and support ships."

"Thats an awful lot over a freighter with no real value."

"Commander Phaedriel, send out a distress signal, we're not going to last long. See whats taking the Azura so long to warp out."

Within minutes the first raiders arrived, although with a defensive advantage, the Miranda was soon overwhelmed by the Orion cruiser. Capitaine wondered if the Azura had been a trap all along but as the shields collapsed she had more to worry about.

Soon losing weapons , shields, and the starboard nacelle, her short career seemed at its end, *again*, but the Orions suddenly stopped. T'Vrell noted that not only had they stopped firing, they had retreated and were holding on the far side of the system.

"Commander Phaedriel, whats going on? Has somebody responded to our distress signal?"

"No, lieutenant. We are still alone with the Azura."

"T'Vrell?"

"The Azura is now in danger of a warp core breach, but the Orions had no reason to retreat."

"Zarva?"

"They could have finished us off, or atleast tried to capture the ship. However, we are in no condition to help the Azura, we could transport their crew to our cargo bay, since the Azura won't last another two minutes."

"Commander Phaedirel, do it. ... and notify Morek of more incoming casualties.

Elisa, get a security team to the transporters. I need to talk to Captain Brott."

...

"Why are the Orions attacking you, Brott?" Turning to Brott, Capitaine stared at the Bolian's tired smile.

"'Lieutenant' Capitaine? Are you ... you're *not* the captain, Capitaine?" Brott seemed to be dodging the issue, but after a long silent stare between the two of them, Brott's attitude changed from grateful to sullen.

"I take responsibility for my crew, *Captain* Capitaine, I apoligze for bringing you here. Brought aboard my ship was a strange device that I didn't recognize, a Ferengi dealer nearby offered me a new ship *just* for its delivery; it was something I couldn't very well pass up! My old gal's costing me my profits just to keep up with herself! I happen to glance that you have it onboard right now! I believe, I think, that *that* was the reasons the Orions didn't finish you off."

" *My* ship?"

"One of my engineers apparently gave it to your chief engineer, Zarva."

"Oh, okay ... 'Ferengi', you say? What does he want with it?"

"Actually, the ship was his *second* offer, he didn't want me asking questions; his shipyards are around here, we diverted into the asteroid belt when we detected the Orions."

"We'll drop by, see if he has anything to say about this."

" ... again, I'm sorry Captain Capitaine."

"Its 'Lieutenant-Capitain', Brott."

Finding the device in the science lab, Capitaine's Device immediately lit up. Quickly hiding it from her accompanying officers, Capitaine quickly stepped outside as the rest continued scanning the strange cargo. Capitaine saw a communication from future self, the device was Iconian. It wasn't actually her-from-the-future, just a recorded message, nevertheless, Capitaine easily recognized her own voice.

"You're first find! Thank you. I've already taken scans of this device; its Iconian, but I doubt anybody abord the Miranda, Azura, or the Orions knows that, but that Ferengi might! Find him and see what he knows. I've taken the liberty of having several valuable critical components pre-placed in your cargobay that can be traded to him. Their not valuable to the Miranda's current situation, so there shouldn't be any question about giving them up. ... I know what your going to do, but still, I'd rather you give the device to Agent Crey. ... Talk to you later, Capitaine!"

Stilling feeling weird talking to herself, Capitaine ordered the device to be secured until returning to Earth. Brott offered to help around the Miranda, but Capitaine at first wouldn't allow it yet Zarva and Elisa convinced her otherwise.

Strange at seeing no response to their distress call, Commander Phaedriel proposed that they were being blocked. Without better options, Capitaine agreed that they should travel to the Ferengi's shipyard. At the Miranda's max warp it would have taken two hours at most, but at her current state it would take almost a day.

And it did, repairs were slow and morale was low. The 'shipyard' was more of a *junkyard*. A scan showed little of good value and less in working condition. Among the few, there was a working freighter, an old-NX class, several shuttles and construction bees, and a D'Kora class. Being hailed, the Ferengi was surpised and unwelcoming, until he recognized Brott. Instantly changing to a more forgiving mood, he prepared a docking port and instantly started being very accommodating.

Upon meeting the Ferengi, he seemed very over-enthusiastic, eccentric bordering on psychotic, and wouldn't stop talking. Capitaine, Brott, and any of the other away team members never had a chance to ask him anything. He either couldn't hear anybody over his own voice or would ignore them because of his constant chattering. Finally reaching his business desk, Capitaine handed him a PADD, with a breif detail of the information in exchange for the ciritcal components; she made sure to leave out any more than a brief mention of the Iconian device.

Even while reading it, he never stopped talking. It was only when he finished that he stopped. The silence was deafening, it felt like there was now a void that he had left. Capitaine and Brott kept their attention to him as he slowly returned the PADD. Entered on it was one word: "help".

Brott grabbed the PADD first before handing it to Capitaine. She and her crew seemed to already have a plan setup for this situation; it suprised Capitaine that such a whole-hearty captain *had* a rehearsed plan for this. Feeling the station rock, the Ferengi started screaming as he ran out of the room, trying to apologize between his breaths.

"This is Commander Phaedriel, ma'am, the Orions have returned and are opening fire on the station. They've crippled the Miranda and a breach seems iminent!"

Hearing that, Capitaine chased down the Ferengi only to find him dead, partial vaporized by an Orion boarding party. Capitaine drew her phaser and opened fire, but her shots weren't the best. Her team and Brott's team were behind her were obviously more experienced. Capitaine backed away to let them handle it, but another boarding party beamed in behind them. Reacting more than thinking, Capitaine started grabbing junk debris and flung them as hard as she could.

Most of what she threw were outdated peices of equipment or metal rubble, but surpisingly they found their their mark. Within a minute, the boarding party lay dead or dying, bleeding out or paralyized from their injuries. As Elisa arrived with another team, she was more impressed than shocked, Capitaine however was shocked more than impressed, neither knew she could casue so much with so little.

"Commander Phaedriel repeating, please respond. The Miranda's core will breach in about three minutes. Lieutenant, most of the station won't survive. We must evacuate to either the freighter, the NX, or the D'Kora! Lieutenant! Please respond."

Checking the station systems and inventory, the D'Kora was locked and would need hours to decipher. The NX seemed partially inoperative, it had life support and partial engines but was otherwise unflyable. The freighter seemed the only option.

"Capitaine to Captain Brott, what is your status?" Hearing nothing, Capitaine tried again, and still was met with nothing.

"Capitaine to Commander Phaedriel, locate Captain Brott."

"Good to hear you Lieutenant! ... The captain and her crew took the freighter, she said you would take the D'Kora. We could not stop her even if we tried anyways. Sorry, Lieutenant."

"That coward! I thought she'd atleast have the *decency* to die with all of us!"

"No one is dying if I can help it!" Quieting down Elisa, Capitaine couldn't help but noticed the away teams were looking pretty glum. Trying to review all the options, the NX-class was their last hope. Capitaine didn't like it, the ship was likely stripped of everything workable and wondered why and how an NX ended up here after hundreds of years.

"Commander, evacuate everyone to the NX, wipe the Miranda's computer and set it to self-destruct. Aslo, transport the device and as much else as you can too!"

"Yes, Lieutenant ... " Capitaine could feel there were many objections to the NX. But as the station rocked again, those objections faded.

...

Running aboard the NX, it was old, dusty, dark, and old. The Ferengi kept system running, so obviously he planned it to work for some reason. Commander Phaedriel was among the last to leave the Miranda, she personally ensured that the device was transported saftely. As the NX powered its engines, Zarva actually believed they would explode right there and then, but they didn't. Although Capitaine thought she was panicking, her body seemed to be rather calm. Sitting in a rusty captain's chair, Capitaine was already pressed with a frightened crew, many as young and inexperienced as she was, all shaking or shouting with eachother.

"Whoa! Capitaine. These consoles ... err, *stations* have buttons and dials on them!"

"Elisa ... Everybody, we're pressed for time, I'm sorry but please try. I know none of you want to be shipped off to the Orions. We just need to survive until help arrives."

"We have navagation, sorta. I used to play on these as a child!"

"Zarva from engineering, here! Anybody hear me, this wall comm doesn't have lights or buzzers. The engine shouldn't be pushed any more than warp one. Capitaine, sorry to pull you away, but I need all the help I can get. ... I'm not even sure whats holding the ship together ... "

"Capitaine! Its the Miranda!"

Pausing to look at the viewscreen, the bridge quieted as the Miranda exploded vibrantly. It did little to deter the Orions, but they abandoned their attack on the station and now were turning in pursuit.

"Commander Phaedirel, please tell me you got a distress signal off!"

"Yes, Lieutenant! THe explosion cleared some interference and I could send one through the jamming ... but I hope someone got it."

"Potter, set course for Earth! As fast as she can take.

I'm going to engineering, Elisa you have the bridge."

Encouraged that now there *was* a chance, Capitaine traveled through to engineering. Much of the ship contained the Ferengi's personal affects, from paintings to scribbling; the ship wasn't some type of scam, he meant to use it for himself.

The engineering section wasn't so good as the rest of the ship. Zarva was forced to hold together conduits with her hands while telling her staff what to do. And by the immediate mood of the room, Capitaine could tell the warp core was already overloading and numerous routing and panels were prone to burst should anything change. Grabbing a toolkit and working through the dusty interfaces and fried panels, Capitaine remembered why she had chosen engineering the first place.

...

"Elisa to Capitaine, two Federation cruisers are on approach, the Orions are taking up positions to engage them. Potter's putting the ship to avoid the firefight."

" ... where are the Orions now?"

"What? I guess my earlier message *didn't* get through. ... They have us surrounded, we're all suprised we haven't been boarded or anything. Otherwise, we'd probably be dead or slaves hours ago."

Zarva was still holding together the conduit, Capitaine updated her of their progress and the situation and left for the bridge. Arriving at the bridge greasy and soot covered, Elisa couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Lieutenant, the Orions are still jamming our transmissions. The most we can do is stay out of fire when the cruisers arrive."

"Potter, come to a slow stop.

Keep broadcasting our distress signal.

This ship doesn't yet have shields, prepare the crew to brace themselves."

The whole bridge watched on the edge of their seats, who ever won would determine their fate. Although less distant than comfortable, the cruisers were outgunned but quickly worked together to destroy the Orions. Now approaching the NX, the lead ship hailed, an old captain looked suspiciously over Capitaine and her bridge crew.

"Captain, your ship's distress signal does not match your ship's signature and registry. Can you explain yourself?"

"I'm Lieutenant-Captain Capitaine. I've the commanding officer of the USS Miranda, ... that ship was destroyed back near the Kei System in the Argelius Sector."

"Oh yes, I've heard of you *Lieutenant-Captain*! Your friend, Lieutenant Linnea, is here. She has explained your previous mission to us as well. I say, you have quite a knack for *handling conflicts*."

Panning the viewscreen, Capitaine saw the Linnea was surpised as she saw Capitaine's dirtied face and matted uniform. "Looks like you've been through quite alot again, Capitaine! Admiral Quinn will definitely want to hear your report, ... again."

"Thank you, Linnea ... "

"Don't thank me yet, *Lieutenant-Captain*."

...

"Lieutenant Capitaine ... I'm somewhat at a loss of what to say ... I am impressed, again, *but* also I'm concerned for your captaincy. Starfleet doesn't condone such recklessness. You destroyed almost a dozen KDF-allied ships, knowingly transported potentially hazardous cargo, trespassed and raided a Ferengi shipyard, and you lost your ship!"

Taking a moment to let his reasons settle, Admiral Quinn could easily tell Capitaine knew the consequences that awaited her. But he continued, afterall, he was impressed nonetheless. "There is no *ordinary* case to base this on, but ordinarily the admiralty would likely take your command and place you into an engineering position, at the least; not to mention the thought of sending you back to the academy. ... *Fortunately*, you acquired a new ship and yourself *miraculously* had no casualties!"

Linnea was right, as she usually was, Admiral Quinn was very much wanting to hear of her report in person. Fixated and somber, Capitaine lifted her eyes at Admiral Quinn's last remark. She was unsure of what he was going to do but was too ashamed and frightened to ask.

"There will be some debate, but I believe most will not give you that kind of punishment. So although this will be reflected in your records, you will keep your command, your ship, and your crew. However, I must encourage you to be wary of your future choices. You could have easily lost everybody *and* given the Klingons a reason to demand compensation."

"Th-th-the-thank you, admiral. I don't know what to say ... " Capitaine indeed didn't know what to say, despite her excellent insights and studious nature, predicting individuals or people was a great trouble for her. " ... but I'll-I-I'll inform my officers of your decision ... and get to the shipyards."

"I agree, Lieutenant. But I emphasize, it is not so much an encouragement but an *order* to be careful out there!"

Saying goodbye and thanks to Admiral Quinn and Linnea, Capitaine walked and then ran out as soon as she was out of their sight. Turning a corner, she could feel her heart racing furiously, she was *that* close to losing everything, prestigiously and literally. But fortunately, everything turned out alright. Heading towards the shipwrights, Capitaine promised herself to take Admiral Quinn's words to heart, it would not be every time that her luck would be so perfect.

\- END OF CHAPTER -


	6. Chapter 6: Just the Beginning

Chapter 06: Just the Beginning

"This is a private message for Lieutenant-Captain Capitiane, please present authentic identity." The crystal data-stick kept repeating the same message whenever it was entered. Elisa had picked it up with her own belongs as well. Whatever little she had left, that is; everything except the clothes on her back and the pants on her legs was all she had, the rest was destroyed along with the Miranda.

Fortunately, Elisa had left a locker down at the Academy. It had only been a week and it hadn't yet confiscated by academy security. Usually checking Capitaine's mail as well, Elisa found that a data stick had arrived; since the two of them had left no forwarding address.

"Cap'n, you got something from one of your fans!" tossing it to Capitaine, she reflexively caught it out of the air. Scanning the stick and playing on the computer, it was an apology from Danna Brott.

"Hello Captain Capitaine. Sorry me and my crew bailed on you ... But I heard you made it through anyways AND you're still a captain with a brand new ship."

Elisa scoffed at that remark and the message seemed to hear that but it was just a recording. Capitaine could feel Elisa was still very angry with Danna. Pausing the message, Capitaine had to stop Elisa from taking it out and crushing it right there on the floor.

"She left us to the Orions. She left us to die!"

"I think shes trying to say sorry. Theres alot to apologize for, she trying, but maybe she has something for us. She wouldn't have sent this just to provoke us."

" ... the freighter I took is holding up to what that Ferengi claimed, I've got most of it worked out or will be soon. Again, I can't ever apologize to completely for 'kicking-you-off-the-boat'. I'm just a simple business woman but my crew and I own you our lives. In an attempt to recompense, I've giving you a personal communications code for myself. You may call me for anything you like: exchanges, transport, business, or personal. ... Your friend, Captain Danna Brott"

"Well, well ... well, Capitaine, ... you have your own fan club now!"

"Knock it off, Elisa."

"Well on the other hand, you have your own personal businessman ... businesswoman. Too bad *we're* not merchants or something. That could have been *really* useful."

"Yeah, but as Starfleet officers, I can't imagine needing those services very often."

Interrupted by a message, Elisa and Capitaine calmed their laughter and jokes. Recieving, it was Admiral Quinn, who seemed, again, worried.

"Lieutenant Capitaine and ... Ensign Flores?"

"It is, sir, uhmm ... , I was just leaving."

"This isn't confidential, Ensign.

Lieutenant, I've a ... unusual assignment for you. Ambassador Sokketh of Vulcan has personally requested that you and your ship escort him from the Vulcan monastery at P'Jem. I know this is short notice, but you are to leave at 1900, about one hour from now. He has only said that his voyage is an 'important' one. This assignment should be simple and an opportunity to field test your ship."

"Yes, admiral. ... It will be."

"Good, the ambassador's aide, T'Pela, will contact you within the hour. She will fill you in with the details. ... And Capitaine, remember what I said: try to *avoid trouble*."

"Of course, Admiral." Calming an embarrassed smile after the transmission ended, Capitaine looked over to Elisa who was peaking past her shoulder. "Find Phaedriel, she'll help get the crew back on board. I need to check on Zarva, hopefully the ship's been brought to her likings."

...

"Greeting, Lieutenant. I'm glad I could join your ship."

In front of Capitaine was a strangely youthful-looking woman with light teal-colored hair. She noticably wore several bands around her arms, legs, thighs, and waist, all of them seemed to glow from something within. Her voice was very calm, not soothing but was relaxing.

"I am Versallia. I will be your new general science officer; I understand that my predecessor will be specializing in astrometrics and linguisitcs."

"Hello, Versallia." Despite her herself having dark blue hair, Capitaine couldn't help but stare at Versallia's teal-colored hair. "I remember your report, you requested this position! I'm alittle curious why; your specialty would have better served on a dedicated science vessel, not this old 22nd-century ship."

"Quickly: I saw something in your reputation and in your reports, something I haven't seen for centuries."

" 'Centuries'? " Capitaine was held in disbelief, then starting to look closer at the young woman's face.

"I *am* human, thank you for not asking, And I'm a Y'Lynthian if you're wondering. Its ... obvious ... you have many questions, but it is a long story, Lieutenant." Versallia smiled dutifully before turning back to her console. Her eyes drifting back up to Versallia's teal hair, Capitaine felt alittle embarrassed, remembering how others reacted to her. As for 'Y'Lynthian', Capitaine had no clue what that meant, a race, an orientation, a religion, or some routine? Pushing that curiosity back for another time and place, Capitaine left to see to the rest of her bridge.

Anne had requested a custom-made helm console; Capitaine couldn't make much sense of it but Anne's simulations were exceptional, thus she got it. Taking the turbolift, she expected to hear hell from Zarva, who apparently hadn't slept since returning. Stepping into engineering, Capitaine was impressed, Zarva had redesigned the entire interior. It wasn't *completely* up to Starfleet regulations, but Zarva had personally fixed up every corner and panel.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK, CAPITAINE!" Zarva jumped down from the second deck, landing hard on her feet. Looking at her, it was easy to tell she hadn't slept much, if at all. She was wearing a custom stim-pack that she herself designed to 'completely alienate' the need for sleeping; engineeringly and biologically it was sound, but medically it was possibly her worst idea yet.

"It looks great, Zarva. Maybe some railing on the second and third levels might be appreciated ... later."

"WHY WOULD ANY THINK THAT ... I STILL HAVE MUCH WORK TO DO, CAPITAINE, THE WARP CORE STILL ISN'T OPERATIONAL YET!"

"Uhmm, I checked the stats on my way down, everything seems fine. Is something else missing?"

"EVERYTHING WORKS PERFECTLY! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, CAPITAINE ... DID YOU MAKE SOMETHING GO MISSING!"

Showing Zarva a review of the warp core, she grabbed the PADD and started shaking it violently. Apparently her engineering crews didn't seem to be bothered by it, but as Capitaine stepped back, Zarva started yelling at the PADD.

"Zarva, I want you to take a break. We're just taking the ship out to Vulcan and back, just a simple flight. You can rest, your crews can handle monitoring the core."

"YOU. WANT. ME. TO. REST! ... YOU WANT ME TO TAKE A BREAK! ... I THINK THAT'LL BE AN AWSOME IDEA!" Running out, Zarva started congratulating crewmembers for their tasks or for random trivial things. Instead of walking out the door, Zarva started climbing through a jeffery's tube. Capitaine headed to the Medical Bay, hoping Morek would be in better shape and so he could also give Zarva some sleeping aids.

But Morek wasn't in any a better attitude. The medical bay was made to specifications of 22nd-century medical bay, not the 24th-century ones he was used to. The room was smaller than the Miranda's and most equipment wasn't built-in; Morek wasn't comfortable in such a cramped space.

"Morek, how are you liking your new Medical Bay?"

"Could be worse, I've made it as home-like as I could ... How did they work in such a cramped environment? Every walk I take I'm bumping into something!"

"We're all getting used to the new ship, Morek."

"I know, some people already complained to me; I'm not a counselor, I'm a doctor. ... well, is there something I can help you with?"

"Actually, Zarva apparently didn't sleep, *at all*. Can someone stop by her quarters and make sure she's resting safetly?"

"YES. I completely opposed that device she *self-invented*, but 'what do I know, I'm not an engineer', she said."

" ... Thank you, Morek."

Completing two rounds about the ship, Capitaine felt at home. It wasn't Captain Taggart's ship, it was *her * ship. Most of the crew had decided to stay with Capitaine, the ones that had left were mostly due to safety concerns, about the ship or about their well-being. Capitaine had no problem with them leaving, but she still felt uncomfortable that crewmen with years more experience or several ranks above were under her command.

...

"Greetings, Lieutenant. Ambassador Sokketh is waiting for you on the surface, however he requests that he be transported to your ship via shuttlecraft. He has developed an ... illogical distaste for transporters; I've come to accept it but it has made travel more inconvenient. Can accommodate him?"

"We will, T'Pela. See you on the surface."

Taking a Type-8 shuttle to the surface, Capitaine, Elisa, and Versallia flew to the surface, landing close to the base of the monastery. With the ambient redness and desert-like conditions, Elisa wanted to stayed with the shuttle, while Versallia accompanied Capitaine.

Walking to the monument at the top, there were groups of historians and monks debating and conversing their history. Capitaine felt out of place, she had never had much interest in history, although Versallia seemed to have opposite interest. High Priest Savin and Ambassador Sokketh had gotten into an argument, the ambassador was unusually emotional for a Vulcans but he ascribed it to his long time away from his people and with 'emotional' people instead. After promising the high priest that she would personally ensure the well-being of the P'Jem monastery, he allowed the ambassador passage. T'Pela chose to stay behind, so the four of them returned to the ship and set course to P'Jem.

Being a Vulcan, the ambassador was expectedly silence and disinterested, or as was to Elisa's assumptions. He kept to himself, and for the time to travel was alone meditating in his quarters.

...

The travel time was relatively short, Capitaine remained on the bridge feeling her place was in her chair overseeing her newfound ship. Without any real duties, most of the bridge was spent in small talk; Elisa spent the trip leaning on Capitaine's chair, trying to pass the time.

"Capitaine, are you and Versallia... related?"

Elisa's whisper showed Capitaine that her *discrete* staring at Versallia wasn't discrete. Speaking over her shoulder she quietly whispering back, "What? How'd you come to that?"

"I'm sorry, *the hair*, I guess ... and the fact that she doesn't age either."

"I ... wouldn't know ... " Turning back to Versallia, who was still making her own adjustments to the science station. Although Capitaine had never thought of being related, Versallia's appearance and records did support Elisa's idea.

"What do you think of Anne's special console? Kinda snazy, don'cha think?"

"It really stands out, but Anne proved it works better for her."

"What if someone else tries the fly the ship? Like if Anne's asleep or off-duty?"

" ... it does make *some* sense, but it looks very sensitive and particular ... but Anne can handle it, so that was good enough for now. ... Have you seen Zarva since we left?"

"Zarva? She started screaming at me and kept saying I was walking sideways."

"Were you?"

...

Jumping out of warp, Capitaine felt her heart sink as a squadron of Klingon Birds-of-Prey decloaked between her and the planet; she would have to break her promise to Admiral Quinn, again.

"Shields up! Stand down weapons, though."

"Phaedriel, can we get a distress signal to any ship nearby?"

"We're being blocked. This place is rarely traveled, I doubt there's anybody else in the system too."

"Capitaine, the lead Klingon ship is hailing us."

Showing a Klingon dressed in full battle armor, he smirked as he recognized Capitaine. "Ahh ... the USS Epitaph and her infamous Lieutenant-Captain! A fitting name for a fitting reputation. I have heard of you, but my quarrel is with an infiltrator *not with you*. ... There is a spy aboard your ship, Lieutenant-Captain, your ambassador is not who he claims."

"You're a long way from Klingon space to be giving orders like that. Why should I agree to this? Do you have anything to support your demands?"

"I will not argue with Starfleet ... I KNOW WHAT MUST BE DONE! Surrender now or be destroyed, Captain!" Cutting the channel, Capitaine saw the squadron approaching in battle formation, they would soon surround her.

"Red Alert!"

"Capitaine, they're charging weapons!"

"Elisa, target the lead ship. Fire at will!"

Outnumbered and and outmaneuvered, the Klingons were however, using outdated raiders. Quickly using their superior weapons, the Epitaph destroyed them one be one. With minimal damage, she continued on course to P'Jem. The Klingon didn't give up so easily, already having transported raiding parties to the surface, Capitaine had yet to notify the ambassador of the situation.

...

Just as the ships they flew, the Klingons seemed to be using outdated equipment, but it wasn't any less lethal. Capitaine lead her away teams along with Elisa and Phaedriel, the entire time the Klingons seem to have been caught off guard. Fighting their way up the hill paths and soon reaching the abbey, Capitaine found Ambassador Sokketh waiting for her, ominously.

"We planned for this, but those weak Klingons failed. We will succeed because we are strong! This means nothing because you are weak, and *the weak will perish*!"

Changing form to a tripedal creature three times the ambassador's size, the team watched on in horror. Striking a security guard and sending another tumbling down the hill, Capitaine snapped out of her disbelief and was the first to fire. But one shot wouldn't do, and it took several direct hits just to stun the creature. Falling to the ground, another security guard approached to restrain him but was slashed down as the creature's form changed to that of Klingon captain.

"This means nothing! You are weak and the strong will prevail. Your victory here means nothing."

Fleeing down the hill, the creature managed to alert the entire remainder of the Klingon raiding party and they all now converged on the hilltop abbey.

"Elisa to Epitaph. There is a subroutine in my console, it will send a tactical orbital strike down to the planet. Set it to twenty meters south of my position."

"Versallia to Elisa, that would mean obliterating the entire Klingon landing party."

"Capitaine to Versallia, do it! We've already taken casualties and we won't survive the approaching Klingons." Butting in to their argument, Capitaine wasn't so relaxed as Versallia was and the response wasn't any more reassuring

"I apologize, Lieutenant. I cannot do that, I cannot so willing kill so many ... "

"Versallia, we don't have time ...

T'VRELL! Go over to Elisa's station and do it!"

With some delay, a small phaser burst glassed an entire region about forty-by-forty meters. The entire area between the courtyard buildings and the hilltop abbey was nothing but ash and cinders; the area outside, however, was unaffected.

"Elisa, we need to have a talk." Capitaine was surprised by her program, apparently Elisa had never tested in before, even in simulations. But It worked. Capitaine was grateful and the idea could be useful in the future, but they were only a meter away from incineration; Elisa would need to be much more careful. About to start asking questions, T'Vrell chimed in.

"T'Vrell to Capitaine, an alien warship has appeared on sensors, it wiped out the remaining Klingons and is approaching us; We need you back on the bridge."

...

Anne was keeping the ship at a distance but the alien ship was closing fast and not only was it better armed but it was faster too. With the Klingons gone, Phaedriel was able to send out a distress signal; Captain LaForge had a small patrol fleet nearby, they would arrive in alittle over two minutes.

With a massive blast, the Epitaph's shields collapsed and the warp drive was disabled. Helpless, Capitiane remembered her admiral-self and her mission. Glancing at her Tesseract device, a set of numbers had appeared. Taking only a moment, she rushed to T'Vrell's console and opened a hailing frequency. Sending only a series of data pulses, Capitaine stepped back, staring hopefully at the viewscreen. T'Vrell Sat back down at her console, looking over what had just happened.

" ... your message was transmitted, Capitaine. Hopefully whatever it was will be taken seriously."

Turning from T'Vrell, the bridge joined Capitaine in looking out at the strange vessel. It began circling but had stopped firing. The peace was silent and only a moment; before too long the ship recharged it weapons. An antiproton burst rocked the ship, shorting out power; the dim emergency lights didn't hide anybody's anticipation or everybody' fear.

In the nick of time five ships jumped out of warp. The alien vessel reacted quickly, immediately it retargeted them and opened fire. Disabling two of the ships, the others encircled and destroyed the vessel. Power flickered back to normal as a ship rerouted its own power to the Epitaph. Restoring power, they were hailed by the lead ship, the USS Challenger. Captain LaForge was lighthearted despite the seriousness of the situation. Escorting the Epitaph back to Earth, Capitaine thanked him, knowing she would have to make this up to him and his fleet somehow.

"Lieutenant, I'm receiving a message from T'Pela. It was priority, private message for you, but was delayed, likely by the alien ship."

"Alright, I'll take it in my Ready Room."

"Lieutenant Capitaine, I've some unfortunate news. We recently found Ambassador Sokketh's remains hidden under his room in stasis. We've confirmed this identity; the Ambassador Sokketh you are transporting is an impostor, an Undine shapeshifter! Be extremely cautious, if discovered he will take on anyform to elude or kill you. However, by the Vulcan Science Institute we are ordering you to bring this infiltrator in alive for questioning."

Sighing in frustration, Capitaine sat back in her chair; she had failed atleast two orders in one afternoon. "Computer, open a secure channel to Ambassador Sokketh's aid, T'Pela."

"Channel established, communication open."

"T'Pela, this is Lieutenant Capitaine, I'm sorry, I only just received your message. This Undine infiltrator escaped from P'Jem but was destroyed with his ship upon leaving orbit."

"Yes, Lieutenant, I received word from Captain LaForge. You are fortunate to be alive, you and your crew. It is unfortunate that you were unable to capture this shapeshifter, but the circumstances were not fortuitous. I will be requesting your full report from Admiral Quinn, lieutenant."

"Of course."

...

Arriving again in Admiral Quinn's office, he was not happy, again. This time he wasn't upset at Capitaine for the deaths and destruction to a sacred Vulcan system but that the this shapeshifter had deceived everybody for so long.

"Capitaine, I'm glad that you are back, safe again. Most officers don't even know of Species 8472, the Undine; yet managing to survive the Klingons *and* an Undine attack is again, impressive. Going through reports of the incident, there was a signal sent from your ship to the Undine ship and then sent elsewhere. Do you know anything about this?"

"Yes, admiral. I ... tried to communicate to the Undine from destroying my ship. It didn't work but it delayed him enough for Captain LaForge to arrive."

"Rarely does a single ship or person survive an Undine agent. I'm ordering your crew to a medical exam, your ship will be scanned for any others, and I want you to report immediately to ESD Infirmary for an examination. ... I'm sorry, Capitaine, but in light of Sokketh, we need to be careful nowadays. The crews and the hulls of the Challenger, Kirk, Rideout, Terev, and Texas are undergoing similar procedures."

"I understand, admiral."

"Good, after that, there is another assignment for you, Captain LaForge will give you the details."

...

Never liking having things injected or withdrawn out of her, Capitaine's Infirmary visit took longer than a full medical exam. Apparently, her personal medical information required an intelligence authorization to access. She knew the reason, but couldn't explain in detail why her body destroyed *any foreign substances*, why she healed unnaturally quick, or why her blood and tissue samples instantly disintegrated into nothing.

Returning to the ship, she called in Versallia to her Ready Room. Apparently, her refusal at P'Jem violated her self-imposed moral and ethical codes. Describing them in detail, Capitaine felt inspired to even meet someone who upheld such a pure code. Still upset at almost dying for Versallia's moral compass, Capitaine didn't want to punish her but had to do something.

Promising to do something next time, Versallia didn't relent and said she would accept her consequences wholeheartedly. Contacting Captain LaForge, he sent a classified briefing. The Undine message was relayed to the Paulson Nebula near the Lackey System. The composition of the nebula made it a favorite for smugglers and pirates. The Epitaph would be leading the mission but would not be sent in alone.

...

Informing her officers, the Epitaph met up with the USS Valor a Centaur-class of about the same as they. As dangerous as the mission already sounded, it only got worse from there.

Arriving at the system, the Valor was under attack from Gorn pirates. Although she was saved, the Epitaph was now alone in her mission. Traveling deeper within the nebula, sensors were moot and targeting and piloting was almost done by visuals only. Encountering more Gorn pirates, they were unaware and subject to the same conditions. Anne tried to avoid them as best she could but Elisa quickly dispatched them whenever needed.

Eventually finding the station after several passes, it was a mining station, although the area had already been stripped of anything worthwhile. It wasn't in good shape due to its service, but still well workable. Taking Razkii and a team with her, Capitaine found the station was operated by Klingons. Perhaps those Gorn pirates were only pirates afterall.

Razkii's team went in guns blazing, Capitaine covered their flank the whole time. Clearing out the control room, Capitaine felt her pocket sent a pulse through her body, the device sensed something valuable nearby. Directing Razkii to search other consoles, Capitaine searched the main computer. Finding and downloading the information, Capitaine heard a voice. Startled, she realized it was all in her head, as if telepathic. It summarized what she just found: the Iconians were wiped out 200,000 years ago, *almost*, but were now acting through catspaws and servitors, they have been planning and plotting since their apparent demise.

The Iconian involvement meant nothing to the Gorn and Klingons who were rushing to retake the command center. Holding the room, they beamed away just as Capitaine saw a grenade land at Razkii's feet. The escape wasn't as difficult as the entrance. Finding themselves at the far end of the Paulson Nebula, it was only a simple matter to circle it and head home.

...

A Klingon woman in battle gear stood opposite the table of Admiral Quinn and Linnea. She didn't carry any weapons but was still accompanied by guards. As Capitaine caught Admiral Quinn's attention, the Klingon turned her head as well. Scarred across her face and missing an eye, she was intimidating to say the least.

"Ah! Lieutenant Capitaine, please come here."

Cautiously walking past the Klingon, Capitaine tried to stand at the far end of the table. Nervously trying to avoid eye contact with the Klingon, Capitaine stood patiently as Linnea started giggling. Admiral Quinn and the Klingon smiled as Capitaine stood confused at the corner of the table.

"I guess you didn't see my message?"

"I did, Admiral. It said to come here immediately."

" ... and?"

"'and'?"

"I can see you *were* in a hurry! ... Capitaine, this is Commander Kovroht of the KDF ... "

"*Formerly* of the KDF!" Kovroht interjected, her voice was exactly how Capitaine had imagined it. But having admitted not reading Admiral Quinn's entire message, Capitaine was only beginning to piece together what was going on.

"Yes, *formerly* ...

... Capitaine, Commander Kovroht has wishes to defect to Starfleet. We agree on her terms, but one of them is to be a permanent officer on your ship."

"My ship?"

"Yes, Lieutenant!" Kovroht's voice was still sharp but toneless. "Your reputation precedes you, and after you survived the attack at Vulcan, I've chosen you as my favorite."

"... *favorite*?"

"Do not be frightened of the commander, Capitaine. As commander of your ship, you do have a say as well, but I do recommend taking Kovroht with you on your mission to Bomari. She has already been a great help decoding what you found at Paulson."

Nervously glancing between the admiral and the commander, Capitaine slowly agreed. Seeing everything was in order, Admiral Quinn dismissed both of them. The two guards accompanied them to the transporter pad. Capitaine was quiet but Kovroht had alot to say.

"Lieutenant, I feel you don't trust me?"

"Not so much *trust* ... "

"Oh, ... *fear* than. But don't be. Despite being much taller and so much stronger, I am not your normal Klingon."

"I don't really have a *normal* Klingon in-mind."

"Yes, you *do*."

"Okay, I guess I do."

Kovroht slapped Capitaine on the back laughing. "As *our* admiral said, don't be afraid of me Lieutenant. I chose you as my captain, and I would like to be your friend, okay?"

"Okay ... You can call me 'Capitaine', Kovroht." The hit didn't hurt to much, but did knock her forward several paces. Although she didn't know anything about Kovroht, she did get a good feeling about her.

"Very informal, *Capitaine*! I'll enjoy being your science officer."

...

"There she is, Ensign." Walking onto the bridge, Phaedriel and Elisa greeted Kovroht, they seemed to already know of her position as well. Capitaine was disappointed in herself, the one time when she glanced over reading is the one time it was something crucial.

"Welcome aboard, Kovroht! I'm Elisa, the First Officer."

"Hello, Elisa.

... and you must be the Chief of Operations. I'm *scientifically* curious, I've never met your kind before."

" ... well, ... I am, Phaedriel ... "

" I've never heard of the Phaedriels before. What is your name?"

" ... No, my *name * is Phaedriel."

Listening to the three converse, Capitaine sat in her chair in the middle of the bridge. Anne was already at her station but was still admiring her controls. T'Vrell was unusally quiet, she was listening to Kovroht and the rest. Heading to her Ready Room, there was a message from Versallia. She had moved to the science lab, returning to her specialty as a developmental scientist; she had already heard about Kovroht as well.

Along with several reports and debriefings, there was a message from Captain LaForge. "Lieutenant, you did better than we expected at Paulson; we're sending a strike team to clean up the pirates and smugglers; so no worries about it. You're officer, Kovroht, has already helped us decoded much of the information you gathered from the Klingons. Starfleet Intelligence believes there is atleast one more listening post within Federation space. We've triangulated a subspace signal booster somewhere in the Bomari System. We're providing you with spatial charges to take it out, but before you do, see if you can track down the coordinates of the other listening posts. ... Good luck, LaForge, out."

Informing her officers of the situation, T'Vrell seemed to look forward to it, as much as a Vulcan could enjoy something. Versallia on the otherhand still resented the idea of destroying and killing lives, it was not the reason she joined Starfleet or Capitaine; but she didn't want to sit the mission out. Elisa further refined her tactical strike program, decreasing the power and width of the beam but increasing the accuracy. Razkii was ready and seemed eager to fight, Morek on the otherhand wanted to be treating accidental injuries not combat injuries.

"Capitaine! We are receiving a message from the USS Challenger, they are waiting for us at edge of the Bomari System."

"Alright, notify the shipyards we're pulling out. Tell the Challenger we're on our way.

Anne, take us out, prepare to go to warp."

...

The Epitaph warped to the Bomari star, alone this time. Exploring the empty system, Kovroht guided the ship through the rocks and dust, picking up a series of signals and tracing them to Bomari II. Although it appeared as a simple mining facility, it had a ring of auto-turrets and a substantially enhanced communications array.

Against T'Vrell's *and Elisa's* recommendations, Kovroht hailed the station. She spoke much firmer, with much more anger and weariness.

"Klingon Station, I am Commander Kovroht of the KDF. I will be beaming down to your station for routine inspection, disable your shields and inhibitors so I can complete my task."

"Commander Kovroht, we were not aware we were to inspected, show us your authorization and I will confirm."

"*My orders* are from Klingon Intelligence, you *were not* supposed to be aware! *Yet* it is already one-of-your-many problems."

"Commander, you are on a Starfleet vessel ... and your record shows your captain died with all hands aboard. How is it you survived?"

"Do you question my honor?! You question me, you disobey the KDF and bring dishonor to yourself and your men! You will do as your told or I will report that you *openly refused*!"

" ... I meant no disrespect ... you are cleared to transport down."

Kovroht smiled at Elisa who smiled back impressed. T'Vrell confirmed that the station had lowered its shields and they could transport to the command center immediately. However, Kovroht knew otherwise.

"Target the shield generators and power distributors. They're checking my credentials now *and they won't hold up*,"

Receiving a nod from Capitaine, Elisa fired. Unfortunately, her tactical strike program needed recharging and re-synchronizing after firing with such intensity along such a narrow and precise beam. The strike hit the power generators, but with more than enough time to raise the shields. Seeing decloaking ships converging on them from all sides, Kovorht turned to Elisa, expecting her to fire on them, only to see that she wasn't even paying attention.

Capitaine had to remind Elisa of the ships verses the station, but fortunately, like P'Jem, the turrets and ships were outdated. Blasting her way through the defenders and down to the surface, Capitaine, Elisa, Phaedriel, and Razkii each lead teams down to the station. Each placing a spatial charge, Phaedriel was assigned to placing the charge in station center, Elisa in the power core, and Razkii in the armory. Knowing what she had to do before hand, Capitaine would place the charge in the computer core.

With frequencies and details given by her 'admiral-self', Capitaine sent a warning about the Iconians through the station's communication arrays. Whoever was listening hopefully would take it to heart.

Back in her captain's chair, Capitaine looked out over the listening station now with orbiting piles of debris. Once a decent distance, she pressed the detonator. The explosion couldn't be seen and everything seemed fine but seconds later the station's power core imploded and all its armaments exploded. The bridge momentarily stopped to watch, it was like watching fireworks but all in one massive burst.

"Sensors show the station has been destroyed ... "

" ... obviously ... "

" ... but there was another reading just before it went critical, a ship like the one at P'Jem! ... But its gone, there's no wreckage of it either."

"You sure, T'Vrell? ... Kovroht, do a full internal scan; Phaedriel inform Morek to expect the standard procedures immediately ... Hail the Challenger: we're heading back."

...

"Capitaine, glad to see your mission was successful! Admiral Quinn and Captain LaForge are still reviewing everything you found. But he is glad there wasn't any unnecessary complications, and Captain LaForge again sends his congratulations."

"Thank you, Linnea."

Capitaine wished Admiral Quinn would stop worrying about her; she could take care of herself! But then again, maybe the same was thought of Captain Taggart, and that ended regrettably. Though perhaps it was good to be cared about so closely.

\- END OF CHAPTER -


End file.
